Si tu me das 10 yo te daré 11
by skayue-chan
Summary: luego de un largo tiempo de su viaje por el oeste, Edward regresa con un regalo muy especial para Winry junto con una importante pregunta la cual no creyó que le resultara tan difícil de formular. situado tras el final de Brotherhood


**Como estas estimados lectores y lectoras de este bella comunidad? No se si de los que están aquí estén leyendo el fanfic de sakura card captor, si es asi no se me desesperen y empiecen los reclamos de que subo otra historia cuando no he acabado la anterior. Estoy trabajando en esa jamás la dejare.**

 **Dejando eso de lado, la verdad es que se me ocurrio de la nada hacer un fic de un anime de los clásicos pero de los que siempre serán uno de los mejores, es decir claro, Fullmetal Alquemist. Recién lo termine de ver después de años y como es típico de mí el final me dejo con ganas de más, sobretodo por saber que fue de una de mis parejas favoritas, que otra que winry y Edward, esos dos se me hacen una pareja muy linda y peculiar. Me empecé a imaginar varias cosas cuando vi su foto en donde esos dos tenían ya dos hijos, bueno en realidad, la razón de que mi imaginación volara fue por el opening de la segunda temporada. "the rain", la última escena donde winry ve de forma tan tierna a Ed mientras duerme me hiso crear una historia que es la que tienen a continuación…**

 **Espero que les guste**

El tren rumbo a Reseembol estaba por llegar a su destino en cuestión de una hora más, el paisaje que corría tras la ventana empezaba a teñirse de un tenue naranja al estar por caer el atardecer, los ojos dorados del ex alquimista de acero héroe de Amestris miraban por la ventana sin mirar a nadie realmente, estaba demasiado inquieto, mientras más avanzaba ese tan ya familiar trasporte más nervioso se ponía cosa que reflejaba al estar abriendo y cerrando una pequeña caja de terciopelo negra mientras gruñía por lo bajo frunciendo su rostro tenuemente sonrojado. Su hermano menor sentado enfrente suyo sonreía nervioso comprendiendo que tenía a su querido hermano en ese estado pero no se podría decir lo mismo de su linda acompañante de Xing a lado suyo que ya tenía una clara venita de enfado en la frente, ese sonidito de la caja abriéndose y cerrándose ya la estaba desquiciando.

-ya para de una vez quieres? – _finalmente le reclama mai_

-DEJAME EN PAZ!... ESTOY DEMASIADO NERVIOSO SI?! – _defendiéndose como era usual en el, gritando y queriendo asesinar con la pura mirada_

-tranquilízate hermano…. – _dice serenamente el menor de los hermanos –_ estoy seguro que winry aceptara

-no lo se Al….. – _inseguro entre suspiros_ – estuve lejos más tiempo de lo planeado…. Por más de un año, apenas le hice algunas llamadas y solo para preguntarle cómo le iba y reportarle algunas cosas…. – _poniendo su mano en la nuca_ – nunca le dije algo como que la extrañe o que la….. la…. – _revelar esa clase de cosas le deba bastante vergüenza_ – la quería – _en cada llamada que le hacía intentaba decirle alguna de esas cosas tiernas pero cada que lo quería intentar simplemente las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta y terminaba sonando algo distante. Nunca fue bueno para expresar sus sentimientos._

-fue por esa falta de sensibilidad por la que me perdiste y el lindo y caballeroso de Alfhonse logro conquistarme – _abrazándose al brazo de este que le muestra una tierna sonrisa mientras rascaba su nuca_

-YO JAMAS ESTUVE INTERESADO EN TI MOCOSA ENGREIDA! – _grita tan escandaloso que Mai se tapa los oídos en gesto indiferente_

Durante el tiempo que Alfhonse estuvo en Xing estudiando con Mai la alcaestria el cariño que empezó como una gran simpatía por la pequeña niña que conoció durante su vida como armadura fue poco a poco creciendo convirtiéndose en un claro sentimiento de amor. Con el transcurso del tiempo ese tierna niña se volvió una hermosa mujer de ya 18 años y Al ya no podía seguir ocultando los sentimientos que nacieron por ella, por ello armándose de todo valor se le declaro de una forma muy romántica terminando de enamorar a la joven que de por si ya desde hace mucho sentía algo por ese gentil rubio. Varios meses después llamo a su hermano mayor quien se encontraba a varios kilómetros al oeste diciéndole que era muy urgente que fuera a Xing lo más rápido que pudiera. Edward no dudo en ir para allá creyendo que su pequeño hermano le pasaba algo grave pero no podría haber estado más equivocado, esa urgencia fue porque organizo una enorme fiesta nada más y nada menos que en el palacio de Ling que era el emperador, con ayuda y autorización de este claro, donde frente a varias personas pidió formalmente la mano de Mai en matrimonio quien no dudo un segundo en aceptar. Por supuesto que también llamo a Winry, quería que su gran amiga de la infancia estuviera allí para presenciar ese momento tan especial pero aquella mecánica se encontraba demasiado ocupada en Rushvaley con sus fieles clientes que la solicitaron específicamente a ella por lo que no pudo hacer tan largo viaje.

Incluso antes de asistir a esa celebración de compromiso de su hermano menor, Edward muchas veces ya se había planteado hasta no poder dormir en la noches el hacerle la gran pregunta a Winry que ya desde hace tiempo dejo de ser para él solo una amiga de la infancia, más que su mecánica que le brindo una segunda oportunidad dándole un brazo y una pierna que fueron los pilares para poder cumplir su objetivo de devolverle su cuerpo a Alfhonse. Lo pensó un millón de veces y llegaba siempre a la misma conclusión de que no se veía teniendo un futuro con nadie más que no fuera esa loca de la llave inglesa voladora. Ya decidido y aprovechando que estaba en Xing le comento a su hermano sobre sus planes y este no podría haber estado más feliz de oírlo, incluso lo llevo a la joyería donde compro el anillo de Mai y luego de eso tras una semana emprendieron el camino de regreso a su hogar.

-Winry siempre nos ha recibido con alegría no importando cuanto tiempo no hemos tardado….. no tienes por qué angustiarte – _habla amablemente Alfhonse tratando de tranquilizar a su hermano mayor_

-si si lo se – _tratando de sonar indiferente pero su gesto fruncido y mejillas enrojecidas solo delataban lo nervioso que estaba todavía_ – es que….. no se…. No estoy seguro que clase de relación tenemos ahora – _bajando la mirada. Aquella vez en el tren estaba tan nervioso que la única brillante forma de decirle sus sentimientos fue sacando la ley básica de la alquimia, en cierta manera le entendió y correspondió pero ni siquiera ha estado con ella para darle la mitad de su vida que le prometió así que no podría pedirle el 85% de la suya_ – después de todo solo nos comunicábamos por teléfono – _y ahora le pediría matrimonio? Cuando no estuvo por mucho tiempo con ella? Comenzaba a dudar_

-veras que todo saldrá bien….. – _dice Alfhonse_ – ella te está esperando como siempre hermano y entendió tu extraña declaración – _ya le platico como fue que le dijo que "la amaba" causándole mucha gracia al principio, hubiera dado lo que fuera por la cara que puso su hermano esa vez_

-en mi opinión eso de usar la alquimia para declararse es bastante patético – _ante el comentario de la joven de Xing esta se gana una furiosa mirada asesina del rubio de la coleta de caballo_ – yo no te habría tomado en serio con esa disque declaratoria – _burlándose cruzada de brazos_

\- YO NO PEDI TU OPINION ENANA!

Completamente frustrado por su debate interno volvió a ver el paisaje que pasaba ante sus dorados ojos apretando con fuerza la cajita de terciopelo que guardaba al fin en uno de los bolsillos de su gabardina. Claro que amaba a Winry, podría decirse que de eso estaba más que seguro pero lo que no sería capaz de hacer es proponerle matrimonio de esa forma de tan de cuentos de hadas como lo hiso su pequeño hermano, bueno no era tan pequeño, solo era un año mayor pero muchas veces Alfhonse llegaba a ser más maduro, sensato y sensible, no le costaba decir lo que pensaba o sentía. Todo lo contrario a él que nunca fue bueno con las palabras, siempre fue demasiado impulsivo, orgulloso, cabeza hueca que no pensaba antes de actuar, que no pensaba en que podría herir a la gente con sus palabras, solo las decía y ya, a veces hasta terminaba gritando como aquella vez en que Winry lo acompaño a la estación del tren para irse en su viaje rumbo al oeste, al no saber cómo decirle lo que sentía termino gritando la ley básica de la alquimia, quizá eso no le molesto a la mecánica e incluso lo entendió pero ya el pedir matrimonio era algo muy diferente, no quería arruinarlo gritando como loco como era su estúpida costumbre.

A pesar del tiempo que llevaran lejos siempre sentirían ese bello lugar como su hogar al cual siempre volver. El rubio de la coleta de caballo caminaba apresuradamente y con pasos pesados por aquel largo camino que podría incluso recorrer con los ojos cerrados mientras con manos en el bolsillo vociferaba en voz cada uno de los elementos de la tabla periódica al derecho y al revés tratando de alguna manera que su estúpido corazón deje de latirle tan desenfrenadamente con cada paso que se acercaba a la casa Rockbell. Siguiéndolo, su hermano menor lo miraba sonriendo con cierta pena pero divertido por la actitud exagerada de Edward mientras caminando a su lado su linda prometida lo observaba con notable pena ajena preguntándose como esa clase de idiota fue capaz de conquistar a una chica tan fuerte y centrada como Winry, por lo que le conto Alfhonse ella también le tenía un enorme afecto por él que era mucho más fuerte que una simple amistad de la infancia, solo que el muy tonto cabeza hueca no se daba cuenta que a pesar de la distancia los sentimientos de ella no han cambiado.

-así que esta es la casa de Winry! – _exclama encantada la joven de xing_ – se ve muy acogedora

-le avisaste a Winry que estaríamos de regreso verdad hermano? – _pregunta Alfhonse que por repuesta recibe la esquiva mirada nerviosa de su hermano emitiendo al tiempo un leve gruñido –_ sabes que se molesta mucho cuando no le avisamos de nuestro regreso Ed – _bajando la mirada_

-NO ES MI CULPA!... ESTABA OCUPADO PENSANDO EN OTRAS COSAS! – _se excusa gritando exaltado_

-tus gritos de loco se escuchan desde el taller niño – _oyen a su querida abuela pinako quien ya estaba en la entrada con su usual pipa, aunque no lo demostraba tan efusivamente estaba feliz de ver a esos hermanos de nuevo_ – veo que ya paraste de crecer más

-A QUIEN LE DIC… - _pero sus gritos son interrumpidos por el acertado golpe de una llave voladora que lo tira de espaldas_

-Edward Elric! – _grita desde el balcón del segundo piso una bella joven que vestía solo un top negro y sus pantalones de trabajo_ – eres un idiota!... me tienes preocupada por no recibir una llamada tuya en tres meses y luego te apareces sin avisar!

-te dije que se molestaría – _comenta Alfhonse sonriendo nervioso tratando de ayudar a levantar a su aturdido hermano_

-maldita sea Winry! – _le reclama a la loca mecánica en el balcón_ \- ¿hasta cuándo se te quitara esa esa maldita costumbre de recibirme lanzándome esa llave del demonio?

-hasta que tu – _le señala acusadoramente_ – seas mas considerado con los que se preocupan por ti enano alquimista idiota

-A QUIEN LE DICES ENANO?! – _echando fuego_ – SOY MAS ALTO QUE TU POR SI NO LO RECUERDAS!

-pues desde aquí te ves como una patética pulga – _sonriendo ególatra cruzada de brazos_

-BAJA AHORA MISMO PARA QUE VEAS QUE YA NO SOY NINGUN ENANO MECANICA DE SEGUNDA! – y con dicho comentario detona más la bomba de furia de la rubia

Aquella ya tan típica discusión siguió por un rato más mientras el menor de los Elric suspira resignado de que esos dos jamás cambiaran a pesar del tiempo y de lo que era obvio que sentían el uno por el otro, sin duda eran tal para cual.

-¿seguro que esos dos se gustan? – _pregunta con los ojos en blanco may al verlos pelear_

-si…. Digamos que lo demuestran de una forma algo peculiar – _le responde Alfhonse como si eso fuera lo más normal_

Una vez que esa su riña termina Winry baja a recibirlos con una enorme sonrisa dándole a cada una de los hermanos un cálido abrazo, vaya que extraño mucho a sus queridos amigos, sobre todo claro al mayor de ellos al que tras terminar de recriminarle de no haberla llamado le regala una muy especial sonrisa llena de cariño. Podía ser un idiota desconsiderado pero lo seguía amando demasiado, ansiaba verlo de nuevo con todas sus fuerzas al igual que él a ella pero a este le costaba admitirlo. Podrían llamarlo un masoquista de primera pero una parte suya admitía preferir sentir el duro golpe de esa llave inglesa que nunca volver a verla.

-que gusto verte de nuevo may – _le dice Winry sirviéndoles café a los recién llegados que estaban sentados a la mesa_ – has crecido bastante

-también me da gusto verte de nuevo – _responde la joven princesa_ – tenía muchas ganas de conocer Reesembol, Al me contaba muchas cosas de aquí

-les habría tenido lista una tarta de manzana si alguien…. – _dirigiendo una mirada asesina al rubio que solo la esquiva nervioso_ – me hubiera dicho que regresarían

-le pedí que les avisara pero mi hermano últimamente parece traer la cabeza en las nubes – _mira al mencionado de forma picara con lo que el aludido solo se cruza de brazos frunciendo su gesto tenuemente sonrojado_

-que remedio…. Pero les tendré una tarta de manzana para la cena – _nota a Alfhonse celebrar ansioso_ – por cierto Al lamento enserio no haber podido ir a Xing…. Tuve demasiado trabajo - _seguía sintiéndose mal de no haber podido asistir a ese evento en el que tan emocionado la invito_

-no te preocupes Winry….. comprendo que no te fue posible – _tan amable y bondadoso como siempre_

-¿y de que trataba ese dichoso evento?, te oías tan emocionado – _se moría de la curiosidad pero su querido amigo de la infancia nunca le quiso revelar nada hasta que estuvieran frente a frente_

-pues…. Era para una fiesta de compromiso – _revela rascándose la nuca levemente sonrojado_

-¿fiesta de compromiso? – _dice intrigada -_ ¿de quiénes?

-de mi querido Alfhonse y mia! – _revela may abrazando a su prometido_

-¿Qué?! – _se levante Winry de golpe_ – u-ustedes…. Se van…. A casar? – _estaba enterada del noviazgo que su amigo tenía con la joven de Xing desde hace algunos meses pero no se esperó que ya tan pronto le fuera a pedir matrimonio. La pareja sonrió en respuesta_ – esto si que es una gran sorpresa!... muchas felicidades! – _abraza a ambos_ \- ¿ya tienen fecha?

-aun no hemos hablado de eso – _responde tranquilo Al_

En lo que hablaba sobre el compromiso de esos dos, un par de ojos dorados la miraban fijamente, se sentía y tenía la misma cara como aquella vez que se le deseaba declarar en la estación del tren. Era el momento más que adecuado, estaban hablando justo de matrimonio pero simplemente las palabras parecían atorarse en su garganta negándose a salir, esta clase de cosas no eran lo suyo, no quería terminar gritando como desquiciado usando algún termino alquímico. Maldición, le parecía que luchar contra homúnculos, quimeras e incluso contra cicatriz era mucho más sencillo.

A petición de la joven extranjera que quería conocer el colorido lugar, ella junto a Alfhonse salieron a dar una vuelta, invitaron a Winry y Edward a que se les unieran pero ella dijo que aprovecharía para hacer la tarta de manzana y que estuviera lista para la cena y en cuanto al mayor de los hermanos dijo que se sentía algo cansado por lo que prefería echarse en el sofá a leer un poco unos de los libros que le trajo su hermano sobre alcastria. Así que la pareja salió pero antes Mai le dirigió una sugestiva mirada cómplice a Edward que al entender la indirecta frunce el gesto sonrojándose.

La bella y fuerte rubia mecánica sale de la cocina una vez que dejo la tarta cociéndose en el horno, en eso oye un sonoro ronquido proviniendo del sofá más grande, claro no se podía trata de otro que del rubio que estaba desplomado en este con una pierna colgando y el libro abierto en su estómago, vaya forma de dormir que tenía, parece que era capaz de quedarse cual oso en internación en donde sea. Suspira al verlo de esa forma para luego observarlo un poco mostrando una bella sonrisa yéndose a continuación a un closet donde saca una manta para taparlo con ella, a veces se cuestionaba como fue que se enamoró de ese idiota que uso la ley del principio de equivalencia para declarársele a una chica. Por más que lo pensara no encontraría una razón lógica, su corazón lo eligió y ya, además no se arrepentía nunca del momento que admitió amar a ese hombre, por más idiota que fuera.

Estirándose y bostezando exageradamente despertó de su pequeña siesta, no importa ya cuanto tiempo o cuantas veces allá tomado el tren nunca se acostumbraría a esos incomodos asientos era por eso que su cuerpo casi le exigía tomarse un descanso tras un largo viaje en ese trasporte. Noto al incorporarse la manta que lo tapaba, deduciendo enseguida quien fue la persona que se tomó ese pequeño pero dulce detalle se le formo una tierna sonrisa en su varonil rostro. A sus fosas nasales le llego un dulce aroma que bien ya conocía y le abrió el apetito obligándolo a ponerse de pie para ir con la intención de devorar de un bocado ese delicioso postre. Allí estaba en la mesa, humeando signo de que estaba recién salido del horno estaba por lanzarse a el pero el sonido de la bajilla distrajo sus intenciones encontrándose una larga y sedosa cabellera que cubría gran parte de su espalda, al parecer lavaba los trastes que uso para preparar la tarta de manzana. Una gran parte suya le pedía acercársele sorprendiéndola abrazándola por detrás, sobre todo al oírla tararear una melodía. Mierda es que era demasiado linda tanto que enserio le hacía replantearse el volver a irse de viaje para mejor quedarse con ella para siempre, claro, eso dependía de la respuesta que fuera a darle y que se dejara de cobardías y le preguntara en primer lugar de una vez por todas.

-hola ed…. – _sacándolo de sus debates dándose la vuelta_ – por los ronquidos que dabas supongo que dormiste bien – _le dice divertida al verlo todavía un poco adormilado con su cabello suelto todo desarreglado_

-¿dormí mucho?

-más o menos una hora – _continuando con su labor guardando los trastes_

-Al y ese enana no han regresado? – _pregunta con desinterés recargado en el marco de la puerta recibiendo una negativa de cabeza de la rubia_ – bueno…. Comeré un poco de esa tarta – _dice viendo el postre cual león sobre su casería con toda la intención de servirse una generosa rebanada_

-alto allí gloton! – _tomándolo del cuello de atrás de su playera_ – vamos a esperar a que Al y Mai lleguen para comerla juntos – _le ordena inflexible con lo que el rubio suelta un infantil quejido cresándose de brazos. Ante eso ella ríe disimuladamente_

-como quieras – _dándose media vuelta regresando por donde vino_

-Ed….. ¿Hace cuánto que no le das mantenimiento a tu pierna? – _pregunta severa al pircarse por su refinado oído el extraño sonido que hacia esta al caminar. Eso lo hace tensionarse congelándose en el acto, en efecto desde que se fue de viaje estuvo de un lado a otro tan ocupado investigando que nunca se le paso por la cabeza darle mantenimiento a su automaid aunque ya le estuviese molestando un poco_ – santo cielo….. ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que le pongas más atención? – _Reclamándole_ – vamos al taller para que lo revise – _prácticamente le ordena llevándolo a dicho lugar_

Desde pequeño lo ha visto cientos de veces en solo bóxer al reparar sus automaids que rompía con tanta facilidad, y aunque esta vez solo se quitó los pantalones para que revisara su pierna tuvo un efecto algo cardiaco en ella que disimulo fácilmente. Como era ya típico, no paraba de reprocharle el desastroso estado en que tenía su automaid mientras le hacia los típicos mantenimientos a este, era el mismo monologo de siempre por ello solo le respondía indiferente con monosílabos.

-ya quedo – _poniéndose de pie –_ tienes suerte que lo allá echo tan resistente o no hubiese durado…. Ni si quiera le pusiste aceite – _le recriminaba, no era posible que ni eso hubiese echo_

-también ayudo que ya no me he metido en tantos problemas como antes – _presume sonriendo mostrando se blanca dentadura_

-hablo enserio Edward debes ser más cuidadoso con tu automaid - _le sentencia poniendo sus manos en su cintura pero solo recibe un desinteresado "si" del sujeto. Suspira cuestionándose del porque seguía diciéndole eso sabiendo bien que no lo haría_ – por cierto…. Al me pidió que le dejara dormirse en mi habitación junto con Mai, le dije que por mí no había problema….. Después de todo están comprometidos – _guardando sus herramientas_

-un momento…. si Al dormirá en tu cuarto entonces….¿tu donde te quedaras? – _la respuesta lo estaba poniendo muy nervioso_

-pues en su habitación, allí hay dos camas – _aunque lo dice naturalmente sentándose a lado de Edward por dentro la idea de dormir en la misma habitación con él le causaba algo de inquietud. Claro dormirían en camas separadas pero aun así, ellos ya no eran niños y ambos sabían que entre los dos ya tenían más que una amistad pero a pesar de eso su relación era algo extraña, no se trataban exactamente como una pareja, no han tenido tiempo para estar juntos ya que cuando se le declaro esa vez se fue por largo tiempo, apenas y tenían una cuantas llamadas, ambos de echo se cuestionaban si el otro seguía sintiendo lo mismo._

-oye Winry….. _– susurra muy bajo, apenas logra oírlo_ \- ¿recuerdas lo que te dije en la estación del tren antes de irme de viaje? – _no se atrevía a verla pero debía asegurarse de algo_

-claro…. No todos usan la ley de la equivalencia como declaratoria – _fue algo extraño pero al puro y único estilo del idiota del que se enamoro_

-lo siento…. Debí decirlo con más claridad – _se mostraba todavía arrepentido por ello_ – fue la única forma de decirlo…. No…. No soy bueno diciendo con palabras lo que siento

-lo sé…. No te preocupes por eso ed – _para asombro de este, ella recarga su cabeza en su hombro y mirándola de reojo se dio cuenta que lucía bastante calmada_ – te conozco desde que éramos niños…. Bien sé tu extraña forma de ser – _entonces ella cerro sus ojos relajándose, haciéndolo a él sentirse más calmado al ver que si entendió y correspondió aquel patético intento de confesión._

Coloco inseguro su fuerte mano en el hombro de ella rodeándola y atrayéndolo un poco más a su cuerpo, le era tan agradable tenerla así de cerca que le hacía cuestionarse como es que pudo estar tanto tiempo lejos de ella. Esa maniática de los automaid le daba la paz que durante años no pudo tener.

-me da mucho gusto que estés nuevamente en casa…. Te he extrañado mucho – _abrazándose más al fuerte tórax rodeándolo con sus brazos_

Era momento para decirle también algo, había mucho que quería confesarle como que pensó en ella todos los días, que extraño incluso su llave inglesa voladora, que se dio cuenta que la amaba mucho más de lo que pensaba. Pero las palabras simplemente no salían, era ridículo que se le dificultara tanto el decir algo tierno, vaya que enserio era un idiota pero por lo menos uno que tiene la suerte que tan bella mujer lo comprendiera y sobretodo que lo quisiera tal como era, tan poco cariñoso y todo un incompetente para expresarle como se debe lo que sentía. El único gesto que pudo hacer fue colocar su mejilla en la cabeza de Winry comenzándole a acariciar su sedoso cabello.

Sonríe encantada por esa muestra de afecto que bien sabía que era la manera de decirle que la quería, por supuesto que le gustaría mucho oírle decirle un "te amo" pero tal como le dijo y bien era consiente que lo suyo no era expresar con palabras sus sentimientos, su orgullo o posiblemente timidez se lo impedía pero tenía su manera de transmitirlo.

Estuvieron de esa forma en un cómodo silencio durante unos cuantos minutos tan solo disfrutando la compañía del otro sin tener que decir con palabras lo mucho que se necesitaban el uno al otro, momento que se vio interrumpido por los inquietos ladridos del perro de la casa Den dando la alerta de que llegaron Al y Mai de su paseo. Winry fue la primera en separarse para ponerse de pie dispuesta a ir a recibirlos pero una grande y fuerte mano la detiene al sostenerla de la suya.

-escucha Winry….. – _tenía gesto serio pero nervioso a la vez, todavía tenía que confirmar algo pero le era muy difícil_ – t-tu y yo…. – _su cara comenzaba a arderle_ – nosotros…. – _aquellos ojos celestes lo miraban con confusión_

-ed….dilo de una vez – _presionándolo_

-NOSOTROS SOMOS YA MÁS QUE AMIGOS DE LA INFANCIA DE ACUERDO!? – _tal como aquella vez solo atino a gritar con los ojos dilatados y el rostro sonrojado_ – QUE TE QUEDE CLARO QUE ERES…. ERES…. – una palabra, no era capaz de decir una simple y ridícula palabra. Estaba por volver a gritar incoherencias pero lo interrumpió el sorpresivo abrazo de la rubia que lo rodeaba por el cuello.

-eso ya lo sé tonto….. – _le oye feliz_ \- ¿o acaso esa ley de la alquimia que usaste no fue para pedirme que fuéramos novios? – _mirándolo a los ojos de forma suspicaz para alegre y en cierta manera juguetona. Cosa que lo sonroja y que pusiera un ridículo y cómico gesto de nervios. Justo esa palabra no era capaz de pronunciar y ella lo dijo con toda naturalidad_

-CL-CLARO QUE SI!, QUE OTRA COSA PODRIA SER?! – exaltado – SOLO QUERIA….. – _poco a poco se va calmando, dando lugar a una expresión de cierta culpa –_ necesitaba estar seguro…. Después de eso me fui por bastante tiempo…. No…. No estuve para estar contigo y…. darnos tiempo en nuestra…. Re-relación…. Lo siento

-bueno…. – _en absoluto estaba molesta por eso, le era suficiente con solo darse cuenta que no dejo de pensar en ella y que le preocupaba_ – nunca es tarde para remediarlo – _esa sonrisa la conocía, era claro que planeaba algo lo que lo hace tragar pesado_

-haaa pu….pues… ¿Qué quieres que haga? – _pregunta con miedo por lo que fuera a pedirle_

-tu tendrás que pensar en algo – _dándose la vuelta con cara triunfante dejando al rubio con tremenda confusión en su cabeza_

En la entrada se encontró con la empalagosa pareja tomados de la mano, ambos con una boba sonrisa de enamorados, no, en definitiva no se veía estando de esa forma con Winry.

Basto de tan solo una rápida mirada a su hermano mayor para deducir que a pesar que los dejaron un buen tiempo a solas no fue capaz de proponérselo a Winry. Y pensar que se trataba del mismo valeroso, impulsivo, decidido Alquimista de acero que hace algunos años salvo a amestris de una trágica masacre pero que es incapaz y un total idiota cuando se trataba de pedirle matrimonio a la mujer que amaba.

Todos se sentaron a la mesa degustando con enorme gusto la deliciosa tarta de manzana que preparo Winry, aquellos dos hermanos jamás se cansarían de comerla como si no hubiese un mañana. El tema de conversación lo puso la bella extranjera que no paraba de hablar del mágico momento en que su adorado Alfhonse se le confeso, se le veían hasta estrellitas en los ojos al relatarlo. Luego les conto de la gran fiesta que preparo para pedirle matrimonio tras pasados 6 meses de noviazgo. La abuela pinako y Winry la escuchaban sintiéndose feliz por la pareja, todo lo contrario al mayor de los hermanos que no paraba de temblar nervioso aferrando sus manos y vista a su taza de café. Esa mocosa saco ese tema solo con la intención de fastidiarlo y presionarlo, era claro porque la muy descarada resaltaba las palabras "anillo", "matrimonio", "propuesta" y demás cosas similares cada vez que podía, quería asesinarla cada que las mencionaba y lo miraba con esa insoportable sonrisita picara y ojos inquisitivos, pero si comería tal crimen además de meterse en problemas con Xing por el asesinato de un miembro de la realeza, su hermano menor jamás se lo perdonaría. Mejor trataba de calmarse aunque no estaba seguro por cuánto.

-que bueno que después de tanto al fin ya te des la oportunidad de ser feliz mi niño – _comenta la abuela pinako fumando su pipa_

-gracias abuelita – _responde un sonriente Al_

-¿ed a ti que te pasa? – _pregunta al verlo tan tenso con sus largos mechones cubriéndole el rostro_ \- has estado gruñendo como oso durante toda la cena

Se notaba que el torpe de su cuñado estaba por explotar, claramente le oía tragar pesadamente. Con su mano al aire extendiendo sus cinco dedos empieza con estos una cuenta regresiva desde cinco y justo al llegar al cero….

-WINRY! – _este se levanta repentinamente golpeando escandalosamente la mesa con ambas manos mirando de cierta forma amenazante a la mencionada pero con su fruncida cara toda roja –_ tu….tu te…..te….. – _bajando la mirada, no soportaba como todos lo miraban atentos pero sobretodo no aguantaba la fija mirada celeste de la chica_ – t-t-t-tsss…. Te…. TEN UNA CITA CONMIGO! – _grita como loco exigiéndole firmemente con respiración agitada, todos bajan la mirada resignados a excepción de la rubia que está sorprendida por la repentina petición de Edward_ – MA-MAÑANA!

-lo siento ed…. – _este se cae de espaldas por lo dicho ¿acaso lo ha rechazado?_ – mañana debo terminar un pedido de un cliente….. será pasado mañana de acuerdo? – _dice con total tranquilidad_

-como quieras…. – _se le oye casi de mala gana al tiempo que se incorporaba_ – saldré un rato – _sin más sale azotando la puerta_

-¿le molesto que le pospusiera la cita? – _pregunta confusa por su actitud más inusual de lo normal de ese sujeto_

-tranquila Winry no fue por eso – _responde Alfhonse sonriendo nervioso_ – su molestia es más consigo mismo

-vaya si será incompetente – _comenta mai suspirando, nunca ha conocido alguien tan inútil para proponerle matrimonio a una chica_ – por fortuna mi Alfhonse es todo un caballero que sabe que decirle a su enamorada – _abrazándose al brazo de su prometido quien sonríe rascándose su nuca_

Tratando de despejar su mente y tranquilizar su extrema frustración que tenía consigo mismo por ser tan cobarde, empieza a desquitarse golpeando como loco un gran árbol que todavía permanecía imponente en aquel lugar en el que los tres venían a jugar de niños. Se maldecía con cada fuerte patada que le daba con su pierna mecánica pero ni eso ayudaba a calmarse, en medio de su arrebato y olvidando que ya no contaba con su brazo mecánico, da un duro puñetazo al firme tronco causándole tremendo dolor que recorre toda su espina dorsal para luego dar tremendo grito de dolor mientras sostenía con su otra mano su puño enrojecido por el golpe.

-ESTUPIDO ARBOL! – _pateando a este con desdén con su pierna mecánica_

-Winry se molestara si te ve maltratando su automaid – _le sobresalta un poco la apacible voz de su hermano menor detrás suyo_

-maldición alfhonse no me asustes así – _le reclama molesto_

-lo siento hermano pero como vi que tardabas salí a buscarte – _a pesar que ya ambos eran hombres de 20 y 21 años respectivamente había cosas que no cambiaban, como que su hermano mayor seguía siendo el mismo gritón temperamental_

-haaaaggg es que…. Me siento demasiado inquieto – _confianza un poco más calmado_ – quería aclarar un poco mi mente

-¿y golpear a un inocente árbol fue lo mejor que se te ocurrió? – _dice en tono burlón pero sutilmente ganándose una furiosa mirada de su hermano mayor_

-AAAHH NO ENTIENDO PORQUE ME CUESTA TANTO! – _explota revolviendo sus cabellos mientras Alfhonse lo mira comprensivo_ – sabes Al…. A veces te envido – _sentándose recargado en el tronco mientras el mencionado lo mira confundido por su comentario_ – tu le pediste a Mai su mano con tanta seguridad, no titubeaste en preguntarle y decirle ante tantos presentes que la amabas – _mirando al estrellado cielo, deseaba poder hacer lo mismo con Winry_

-pero antes de eso yo tenía muchas dudas – _confianza tranquilo_ – la noche anterior no podía dormir por los nervios, llevábamos muy poco saliendo…. Temía a que me estuviese apresurando demasiado

-pero por lo menos tu y Mai tuvieron tiempo de estar juntos en su noviazgo aunque fuera por solo 6 meses…. Yo deje sola a Winry por mucho tiempo y a duras penas la llamaba – _era tarde ya pero se arrepentía de eso_ – creo que yo si me estoy apresurando demasiado – _por ello estaba tan inquieto, no quería presionarla a tal compromiso_ – en momentos como quisiera tener a mama para que me aconsejara – _sus dorados ojos se tornan melancólicos_ – incluso hasta a nuestro padre estúpido – _suelta con cierto coraje pero el Alfhonse sabía que en el fondo también lo echaba de menos pero era demasiado orgulloso para admitirlo._

-pero Winry te espero todo este tiempo – _sentándose junto a su hermano mayor -_ ¿Qué otra prueba que esa para demostrarte que te ama tanto como tu a ella? O incluso tal vez más – _dicha cuestión hace sonrojar al rubio de la coleta_ – no tienes nada que temer – _poniendo una mano sobre el hombre de su hermano_

-gracias Al – _seguía con un poco de dudas pero por lo menos ya estaba más tranquilo_

-por cierto…. ¿A dónde tienes planeado invitar a Winry? – _la cara depresiva de Edward le dio la respuesta_ \- ¿no sabes a donde llevarla?

-LO DIJE SIN PENSAR DE ACUERDO? – _gritando de nueva cuenta, Al por su parte ríe levemente_ – oye Al…. – _le habla más calmado_ – dijiste que antes de pedirle matrimonio a Mai tenías muchas dudas…. ¿Qué fue lo que hizo que te decidieras? – _mirándolo interesado por lo que fuese a decirle_

-pues veras…. – _poniéndose de pie mirando apacible el cielo nocturno_ – después de todo lo que pasamos me dije que ya era hora de permitirme ser feliz y disfrutar de la vida…. Llegue a la conclusión que eso solo lo conseguiría a lado de Mai – _tal confesión le abrió los ojos al mayor de los Elric, su hermano menor tenía razón, ya se merecían ser felices_ – no estés mucho tiempo afuera hermano – _encaminándose de vuelta a la casa Rockbell dejando a Edward meditando sus palabras_

Lo dicho por su hermano menor rondo por su mente una y otra vez prestándole nula atención al libro que trataba de leer echado en el sillón. Permitirse ser feliz y disfrutar de la vida, ciertamente después de haber sufrido tanto desde muy pequeños ambos se lo tenían más que merecido, al menos su hermano logro encontrar su felicidad y eso también a él lo hacía muy dichoso pero al mismo tiempo no estaba completa, algo le faltaba. Entonces la imagen de Winry vino a su mente, por supuesto, esa era también la única forma de conseguir la felicidad que ya se merecía, permaneciendo junto a esa loca mecánica que durante todo su viaje lo apoyo incondicionalmente poniéndose en algunas ocasiones en peligro.

Empezando a sentirse algo incómodo en ese sofá además de que al tener tantas cosas en mente que no lograba darle contexto a las palabras que leía, decidió que era mejor irse a su habitación para tratar de dormir, mañana tendría que pensar en el lugar adecuado para llevar a una chica tan rara y peculiar cuya obsesión son las máquinas y las herramientas.

Abrió la puerta de su recamara para cerrarla nuevamente al ver por unos escasos segundos una estética espalda que cual cascada caía sobre ella una larga cabellera rubia, por fortuna ella no se dio cuenta o de lo contrario ya tendría en su cabeza el golpe de una llave inglesa. La vio solo pocos segundos pero fue lo suficiente para sonrojar su rostro y que su respiración se agitara, lo había olvidado por completo, como Alfhonse dormiría con Mai en la habitación de Winry esta se quedaría en la suya, ya de por si estaba nervioso y eso lo empeoraba su estado.

-ed….. – _para colmo esta sale encontrándose frente a frente con su sonrojada cara -_ ¿Qué estas haciendo allí pa…. – _se interrumpe al imaginarse la razón de encontrarlo allí, poniéndose colorada de la vergüenza y furia_ – me estabas espiando?!

-claro que no!, por que haría tal cosa?! – _poniéndose ya más sonrojado de lo que estaba pero encarándola indignado_

-¿entonces que estas haciendo aquí parado en la puerta? – _exigiéndole una respuesta creíble_

-solo quería entrar a dormir!... te recuerdo que es mi habitación!

-si claro como digas…. – _estaba demasiado cansada como para sostener una discusión con ese idiota a esas horas de la noche_ – entra de una vez y duérmete! _– le ordena severa_ – yo iré por algo de leche a la cocina…. ¿quieres que te traiga un poco? – _pregunta con sonrisa malévola_

-¿acaso quieres envenenarme?... bien sabes que odio la leche! – _la señala acusadoramente mostrando dientes afilados. Winry ríe quedamente por eso_

-no has cambiado nada Ed…. – _dándose media vuelta alejándose_ – me alegra que así sea – _la observa mientras camina mientras su largo cabello ondeaba por el movimiento de sus pasos. Era imposible no sonreír mientras la veía alejarse_

Despertó estirándose en toda la cama emitiendo sonoro bostezo de león para a continuación sentarse en el borde de la cama con gesto adormilado, miro al frente donde estaba la otra cama en la que usualmente dormía su hermano pero en esta nadie reposaba dormido, se encontraba perfectamente tendida cosa que le extraño, parecía incluso que nadie durmió allí. ¿acaso esa obsesiva del trabajo se la paso en vela en su taller? Es decir, no la escucho entrar luego de que él se fue a acostar y tardo un rato en quedarse dormido. Se puso de pie tirando en el acto cierta cajita negra que todo el tiempo llevaba consigo, su cara se coloro al verla en el suelo y como loco se abalanzó sobre ella como si fuera a irse corriendo. Miro dicho objeto con seriedad y nerviosismo a la vez tragando pesadamente saliva, maldición cuando dejaría de ser tan cobarde y le preguntaría.

Guardo la cajita en uno de sus bolsillos para bajar a la cocina a buscar algo que desayunar. Se preparó un sencillo sanwich con lo que encontró comiéndoselo más rápido de lo que le tomo hacerlo acompañándolo con un vaso de jugo de naranja. Le extraño que todavía no oyese movimiento alguno o señales de alguien más despierto, más específicamente de aquella mujer rubia que a estas horas ya estaba haciendo alguna actividad en la casa.

-buenos días Ed…. – _y como si la hubiese invocado oye su voz a sus espaldas_

-buen día win…. – _se interrumpe al ver la cara que esta tenía, era evidente que no durmió correctamente_ – maldición Winry mira que cara traes!... ¿Qué estuviste haciendo toda la noche? – _reprochándole_

-olvide que hoy vendría un cliente por su automaid así que estuve toda la noche terminándolo – _tomando asiento a la mesa junto a Edward, sonaba bastante agotada_

-otra vez con eso…. Debes de descansar Winry!, podrías enfermarte si te sobre exiges – _le repondría a lo que ella solo dijo con desinterés un "lo sé" que apenas se oyó al ocultar su cara entre sus brazos recargados en la mesa_ – y supongo que no has comido nada desde anoche – _afirma poniéndose de pie. En unos minutos regreso con un par de sanwich en un plato y jugo_ – toma…. Tienes que comer para reponer fuerzas – _poniendo la comida a lado de ella, esta levanta su cansada mirada para encontrarse con la comida que le trajo_ – cuando termines ve a dormir un poco a la cama – _quizá no le decía eso con ternura, sonaba más que nada a orden sobre todo porque tenía el gesto fruncido mirando a otro lado._

-gracias Ed – _aun así le dice sonriendo con ternura, esa era la forma indirecta de decirle que se preocupaba por ella_

-loca de la mecánica – _murmura con un tenue sonrojo en las mejillas sin atreverse a mirarla_ – desayuna y luego ve a descansar…. Iré a ejercitarme un poco – _saliendo al patio_

Una vez se terminó el sencillo desayuno que le preparo subió a la habitación en la que ahora dormía para hacer lo que Edward le pidió, realmente se sentía muy adolorida por estar trabajando en el automaid a altas horas de la madrugada y quedarse dormida sentada al escritorio. A punto de estar por acostarse oye los escandalosos e inconfundibles gritos del rubio acompañados de los traviesos ladridos de Den, se asoma por la ventana descubriendo a Edward persiguiendo a Den claramente enfadado por algo que el canino le arrebato y llevaba en el hocico, por la distancia no logro identificar el objeto pero se imaginó que era algo muy importante debido a los gritos que daba exigiéndole que se lo devolviera. Ríe ante la jocosa escena, ya podría ser un hombre de 21 años pero muchas veces seguía actuando como un niño impulsivo, admitía que quizá esa inmadura forma de ser fue lo que la enamoro, y es que podía comportarse como un niño pero a la vez actuar valerosamente sin quebrarse cuando la situación lo requería, no conocía a un hombre más firme y decido a pelear por lo importante como Edward Elric.

Se echó a la cama relajando se tensó cuerpo, dormiría un poco para luego continuar con los pendientes que tenía de hoy y adelantar los de mañana, quería tener ese día totalmente libre para poder salir en su primera cita como novios con Edward, ansiaba ver a qué clase de lugar la llevaría un idiota como ese que carecía totalmente de sensibilidad, tacto o romance, bueno, con tal de estar un tiempo a solas con su novio no le importaba, solo esperaba que no la fuese a llevar a una biblioteca.

-no vendrá Winry a almorzar? – _pregunta gentilmente el menor de los hermanos al reparar en la ausencia de su amiga en la mesa_

-esa loca de la mecánica sigue encerrada en su taller – _responde indiferente estando en realidad entre molesto y preocupado, le pido que no se sobre exigiera pero en cuanto se despertó de su siesta que a duras penas fue de una hora lo primero que hizo fue irse a su taller_ – una vez que empieza ignora todo a su alrededor – _pueden notar que su molestia era porque lo estaba ignorando más específicamente a él_

-¿acaso no tendrá hambre?, lleva trabajando desde hace horas – _pregunta insinuante Mai esperando a que el idiota insensible de su cuñado se le prendiera el foco_

-quien sabe…. Ya saldrá cuando quiera comer – _continuando devorando el corte de carne mientras los presentes bajan la cabeza por la insensibilidad del rubio, comenzaban a comprender porque la mecánica lo golpeaba con su llave inglesa_

-esa niña se concentra tanto en su trabajo que ignora su propio estomago – _habla pinako en lo que sirve otra porción de comida en un plato_ – Edward llévale esto _– le ordena pasando el plato_

-¿Qué?¿por qué yo? – _Quejándose molesto_ – si voy a interrumpirla me arrojara todas las herramientas que tenga - _ahora se dejaba ver con cierto pánico, teniendo en cuenta que está en un taller estaba vez si lo dejaría inconsciente por una semana_ – que vaya Al

-hermano tu eres el más indicado, mi cabeza no esta tan acostumbrada como la tuya en recibir golpes – _dice con tenue burla ganándose un gruñido molesto de su hermano mayor_

-te lo pedí a ti jovencito…. Así que ve – _le sentencia, esa mini anciana podría ser pequeña pero seguía imponiendo miedo_

De mala gana toma el plato de comida para llevárselo a esa loca de los automaids provocando bastante ruido con sus duros pasos mientras vociferaba con quedos quejidos cosas como "hermano traidor", "no piensan en mi salud física", "se arrepentirán cuando por esa llave del demonio termine en el hospital" y de más. Ya frente a la puerta trago pesado dudando en tocar, da a esta tres leves golpes esperando oír un "pase" o conociendo a Winry era más probable un "no me molesten" pero tras esperar unos minutos nada de eso se escuchó tras la puerta de madera pero si regresaba con el plato de comida esa anciana diminuto lo asesinaría. Opto por abrir la puerta asomándose temeroso para asegurarse que ninguna llave voladora fuera a dar a su cabeza.

-w-winry…. – _le llamo en un temeroso susurro a la chica sentada en el escritorio dándole la espalda con su cabello amarrado con su usual moño_ – la abuela me pidió que te trajera algo de comer – _al ver que no reaccionó violentamente por interrumpirla se acerca a ella_

-oh…. Hola Ed – _volteando a verlo, traía las mejillas llenas de mohín_ – no te escuche entrar

-claro, todo alrededor desaparece para ti cuando estas con esos automaids – _colocando el plato de comida en el escritorio a un lado de ella_ – al menos recuerda que debes comer algo o te desmayaras con tanto olor a aceite

-gracias…. Creo que me tomare un pequeño descanso – _estirando los brazos, ve a Edward asentir con la cabeza para luego estar por salir de la habitación_ – espera ed…. – _tomándolo de la mano sorprendiendo a este por su acto_ – ¿te importa quedarte un rato acompañándome mientras cómo? – _se sonroja momentáneamente ante esa mirada celeste que quien sabe desde cuando lo dejaba con las defensas bajas_

-de-de acuerdo…. – _busca un lugar para sentarse tomando al final un pequeño banco que coloca atrás del asiento de la chica_

La charla mientras estaba allí la comenzó Winry que le platicaba con enorme entusiasmo como su reputación como hábil mecánica de automaids se ha extendido por varios lugares y ahora le llegaban pedidos no solo de Rush valey, eso aunque la tenía ocupada, le llenaba de dicha cosa que era bastante notoria ante los ojos dorados que le era inevitable verla fascinado por la devoción, energía y gusto que ponía su novia en el trabajo que adoraba. Edward igualmente comenzó a platicarle a grandes rasgos lo que descubrió en su largo viaje por el oeste, le conto algunas de las extrañas costumbres que llevaban en algunos lugares pero lo que le contaba con mayor orgullo fue que pudo ayudar a varias personas aun sin tener su alquimia. La plática sorprendentemente era bastante amena pero la responsable mecánica no olvida su deber por lo que continuo con su labor fabricando sus obras maestras como ella orgullosamente se refería. Edward se quedó sentado en el mismo lugar no importándole que ya no le estuviese prestando atención por estar trabajando, le agradaba sentirla cerca pero también sabía que se aburriría si solo la observaba así que comenzó a leer el libro de alcaestria que le dio Alfhonse. De vez en cuando despegaba su atención de los automaids para observar disimuladamente al hombre sentado en una esquina detrás suyo dándole gusto que quisiera quedarse con ella a pesar que desde hace rato no hablaban de nada, sentirlo cerca le traía la calma que no tenía cuando salían en ese peligroso viaje para recuperar sus cuerpos, pero no pudo evitar pensar en cierto tema al ver el título del libro que leía con tanta concentración.

-seguramente echas de menos hacer alquimia – _afirma sin despegar su vista y labor del automaid por lo que no se percató que tales palabras lograron sacar de su concentración de lo que el hombre leía para mirarla extrañado por el tema que soltó tan de repente_

-no del todo – _responde con simpleza y seriedad_

-es mentira – _suelta algo agresiva sin dejar de trabajar en sus deberes de mecánica_ – recuerdo como Al y tu disfrutaban de hacer alquimia siendo apenas unos niños….. fuiste considerado un genio en eso….. se que debes extrañarla, era parte de ti – _que tonta, ¿Por qué deseaba llorar?_

 _Por unos momentos un incómodo silencio se hizo presente en la habitación_

-quizá en nuestra niñez Al y yo disfrutábamos el hacer alquimia…. Nos gustaba ver la sonrisa de orgullo de mamá cuando trasmutábamos algunas pequeñeces – _rompió el silencio haciéndola voltear para verlo mostrar una gran sonrisa nostálgica pero feliz al recordar esos felices tiempos_ – pero fue también por eso….. – _de un momento a otro su semblante cambio a uno sombrío y frustrado_ – fue por la alquimia que nos metió en tantos problemas, que nos dio a nosotros y todos los que nos rodean mucho sufrimiento….. de no haberla aprendido nunca no habríamos intentado revivir a mamá….. Al nunca hubiera perdido su cuerpo, no habríamos tenido que incendiar nuestra propia casa, hubiésemos evitado salir en ese largo y tormentoso viaje que nos puso en constantes peligros, no….. no hubiésemos tenido que ver a inocentes sufrir sin poder hacer nada – _el recuerdo de nina ocasionalmente lo seguía atormentado a pesar que durante su viaje ayudo a muchas personas con sus descubrimientos_ – nunca debimos aprender alquimia! – _escupe con sumo rencor_ _apretando su mandíbula y arrugando su pantalón al apretarlo con fuerza con sus puños mientras el flequillo de su cabello cubría parte de su tenso rostro_

-Ed…. – _ella sentía su pecho oprimirse ante la confesión de su querido amigo ahora novio, nunca pensó que siguiera guardando tal culpa sobre sus hombros, ni siquiera que pensara de esa forma a pesar de que todo sufrimientos y peligros acabaron hace varios años pero él todavía se culpaba de todo lo que les ocurrió y tuvieron que pasar_ – NO SEAS TAN EGOISTA EDWARD! – _dice firme y en cierta forma enojada. Este estaba por reclamarle a gritos pero sus palabras fueron calladas antes de salir al sentir unos tersos brazos rodearlos desde atrás y una suave mejilla sobre su cabeza_

-winry….. ¿Qué ha…

-no tiene caso que te arrepientas del pasado Ed, no importa cuántos errores hayas cometido – _lo calla al oírla tan serenamente_ – no negare que estuvo mal que trataran de revivir a su madre…. Pero…. Todo pasa por alguna razón, de no haber ocurrido todo eso yo…. Quizá jamás habría sabido que podía ayudar a muchas personas a continuar y seguir avanzando tal como te ayude a ti al pedirme hacerte una pierna y un brazo…. Como me decidí firmemente a ayudarlos en su viaje para recuperar sus cuerpos me obligue a esforzarme día a día para hacerte mejores automaids y ahora ayudo a muchas personas a no rendirse tal como tú lo hiciste Ed – _aquellas palabras lo estaban impresionando enormemente quitándole poco a poco ese tremendo peso que llevaba en la conciencia_ – piensa también en esto Ed…. De no haber hecho aquel viaje nunca se hubiesen enterado de la tragedia que se estaba llevando a cabo en amestris…. Imagina cuántas vidas se hubiesen perdido en esa atrocidad, pero pudo evitarse gracias a ustedes – _eso termino de sorprenderlo dándole toda la razón, claro no fueron solo ellos, muchas personas estuvieron con ellos pero precisamente por estar investigando y viajando sin parar fue que descubrieron la verdad evitado un terrible masacre que hombres sin escrúpulos planeaban por una ambición egoísta de ser inmortales_ – se que tuvieron que pasar por muchas cosas – _continua Winry ejerciendo más fuerte su abrazo_ – soportaron angustias y enfrentándose continuamente a muchos peligros pero todo fue por un bien mucho mayor….. pero…. Ya todo termino Ed, todo está bien ahora….. no seas egoísta siguiendo llevando tu solo esa carga, debes dejarla ir y trata de ser feliz, te lo mereces después de todo lo que pasaste

Se puso de pie rápidamente obligando a la chica deshacer su abrazo dejándola algo preocupada al pensar que el orgulloso rubio se molestó por tocar su punto débil pero fue todo lo contrario, este la apretó sorpresivamente en un posesivo abrazo pegándola a su cuerpo todo lo humanamente posible. Mayor fue la exaltación al sentir su fuerte mano cubriendo casi toda su mejilla para milisegundos después sentir en su otra mejilla un cálido pero duro beso que enrojeció inmediatamente todo su rostro. Colando su mano en la nuca de la impactada chica prácticamente le obligo a recargarse en su torneado hombro y una vez saliendo de su asombro, ella sonrió con profundo amor dejándose embriagar por la calidez que emitía su cuerpo correspondiendo su abrazo rodeándolo por la media espalda. Era muy consiente que ese hombre era un caso perdido expresándose con palabras pero no las necesitaba ya que en ese momento era más que claro que le daba las gracias por quitarle esa tremenda culpa que lo abrumaba, ella también le agradecía en silencio el dejar de ocultarle secretos y compartirle su carga.

-emm yo…. – _se interrumpió al notársele algo quebrada la voz_ – perdón por interrumpirte en tu trabajo – _cortando el abrazo al darse media vuelta sin mirarla_ – me voy a dormir…. Por favor no te exijas más de la cuenta – _abriendo la puerta dispuesto a irse pero se detiene en el marco de esta_ – Winry…. ¿a que hora…. Quieres que comience nuestra cita? – _Winry no podía verlo pero su cara estaba tan roja que pareciera que estaba por explotar_

-veamos…. _– llevando su dedo índice a su barbilla_ – pasaran por el pedido como a las 3 de la tarde a si que…. ¿te parece salir a las 5?

-si…. Esta bien – _imaginándose la cara que debía tener en ese momento de quien le daba la espalda no pudo evitar sonreír con ternura_ – mañana a las 5 entonces – _saliendo del taller dejando a una muy feliz Winry tocándose la mejilla donde minutos atrás sintió los labios de su amado idiota, no lo negaría, esa cita de mañana la tenía muy ilusionada. Por eso debía adelantar lo posible a sus pendientes._

Sus dorados ojos veían fijamente el techo de la alcoba encontrándose recostado en su cama usando sus fuertes brazos atrás de su cabeza como almohada. Por su mente rondaba una y otra vez las conmovedoras palabras que Winry le dijo en su taller pareciéndole todavía increíble como con unas cuantas palabras lograron calmar esa terrible culpa sin sentido que llevaba desde hace mucho tiempo, tan solo fue cuestión de no ocultar esa herida del pasado para que una inteligente, astuta, comprensiva y encantadora mujer se encargara de sanarlo y no pudo ser la mejor indicada para eso que su querida amiga de la infancia que lo ha llegado a conocer mucho mejor que su propio hermano, incluso mejor de lo que se conocía el mismo. Erradamente creyó por mucho tiempo que debía guardarse ese sufrimiento hasta ya no darle importancia pero para ser considerado un genio eso fue algo bastante torpe de su parte.

La verdad es que cuando Winry le pregunto sobre si extrañaba hacer alquimia como era usual en él le respondió indiferentemente que no del todo, pero ella no le creyó diciéndole duramente que mentía. Normalmente la hubiese enfrentando reclamándole a gritos que era algo que no le incumbía para tener una fuerte pelea con la mecánica e irse azotando la puerta, pero no sucedió tal cosa sino todo lo contario, fue algo que no pensó que sucediera debido a su estúpido orgullo. Termino abriéndose a ella y contándole con toda calma y vulnerabilidad la carga que llevaba encima, salió de su boca fluidamente como si esas emociones negativas no fueran parte de su cuerpo y lucharan por salir de su pecho ayudándole incluso a olvidarse de todo eso abriéndole los ojos con sus acertadas palabras acompañado de un cálido abrazo que no pensó volver a sentir tras la muerte de su madre.

No cabía la menor duda que esa mujer loca de los automaids era más que increíble, tendría un viaje mucho más largo que el que hicieron su hermano y él para recuperar sus cuerpos en solo tratar de encontrar a alguien si quiera parecida a ella, lo cual ya sabía de antemano que fracasaría, e igual sería lo más idiota que haría en su vida siendo que la tenía muy cerca suyo y estaba ya más que decido a que fuera por el resto de su vida.

Pasaban ya de las dos de la mañana y era incapaz de pegar el ojo, la razón era que no paraba de esperar a cierta obsesiva del trabajo a que cruzara por la puerta para irse finalmente a descansar. Suspiro cansado, seguramente seguía trabajando en esos automaids cuando le pidió que no se excediera pero ella era tan obstinada con la mecánica como él cuando tenía una nueva pista de la piedra filosofal o alguna manera de recuperar sus cuerpos.

Arriesgándose nuevamente a que una llave inglesa le cayera en la cabeza se encamino al sagrado taller, de todos modos no podía dormir así que quizá podría ayudarla aunque sea a pasarle las herramientas ya que sabía tanto de mecánica como Winry de alquimia. Toco la puerta una vez llegando al taller no obteniendo respuesta por lo que tomo la arriesgada decisión de entrar encontrándola durmiendo recargada en su escritorio usando sus brazos para recargar su cabeza, incluso sostenía en sus manos algunas herramientas. Mirando a su alrededor se encontró con docenas de extremidades mecánicas amontonadas en una esquina. ¿acaso la muy insolente reparo todo eso en un día? Era el colmo ¿Qué parte de que no se exigiera de más no entendió?. No se le podía hacer nada, así era esa chiflada.

-heey winry…. – _le habla quedamente para no despertarla de golpe_ – vamos maniática de los automaids…. No puedes quedarte durmiendo aquí – _mueve con delicadeza su hombro pero esta seguía profundamente dormida, era lógico, paso todo el día sin parar trabajando arreglando docenas de sus obras maestras como ella les llamaba_

No podía dejarla allí, amanecería con un terrible dolor de espalda y humor de los mil demonios, no era bueno para su salud física enfrentarse a una mal humorada y adormilada Winry que quien sabe de dónde sacaba de la nada una llave inglesa. Tragando pesado llevo a cabo la única opción que veía. Con sumo cuidado la tomo entre sus brazos al estilo nupcial para llevarla a su cama, idea que lo abochorno bastante al caer en cuenta que eso hacen precisamente los recién casados. Esperando con los nervios a flor de piel que nadie de la casa viera lo que estaba haciendo, subió con la dormida chica entre sus brazos quien en el camino empezó a acomodarse mejor apoyando cómodamente su cabeza en el fornido pecho acto que le hizo tensarse más de lo que por si ya estaba pero a la vez siéndole inevitable sonreírle con ternura a tan bella cara que dormía entre sus brazos de forma tan pacífica.

Delicadamente la recostó en la cama tapándola con las sabanas, sin ser plenamente consiente en eso se le quedo mirando unos instantes parado a un lado suyo apreciando la gran belleza de su querida amiga de la niñez que ahora era su amada novia y si era lo suficiente merecedor muy pronto seria su hermosa prometida, también claro si ya de una vez por todas dejaba de ser tan estúpidamente cobarde para proponérselo. No terminaba de comprender por qué le costaba tanto si tan solo eran unas cuentas palabras que debía pronunciar cuando sin problemas era capaz de decir cada elemento de la tabla periódica con su exacto peso atómico.

-perdona por ser tan inútil para decirte claramente lo que siento por ti Winry – _susurra retirando gentilmente un mechón rubio que caía sobre su bella cara para luego pasar apenas rosando sus dedos sobre su tersa mejilla._

Fue tanto el tiempo que paso entre miles de peleas, peligros, sufrimientos, furia y tantas otras emociones negativas que ya que tenía tan la anhelada paz no sabía cómo expresar amor por otra persona. Cambiaria eso para hacerla feliz y también para ser feliz a su lado. 

Salió de la ducha tras haber terminado de entrenar aprovechando que se despertó bastante temprano. Tan solo llevaba una toalla alrededor de la cintura con su cabello suelto todavía un poco húmedo, busco entre sus ropas algo que ponerse escogiendo casi al azar un pantalón suelto y su playera negra sin mangas, se vistió rápidamente por los nervios de que la chica todavía dormida fuera a verlo, afortunadamente estaba demasiado agotada, era lógico después de todo reparo docenas de automaids sin parar. Se acercó a la cama de ella con sigilo sonriendo al ver lo bella que lucía con la tenue luz que le daba a la cara, vaya que deseaba estar junto a ella abrazándola y compartiendo su sueño, esperaba poder hacer eso muy pronto.

Abajo encontró a su hermano Al y a Mai ya sentados a la mesa desayunando mientras se intercambiaban algunas miradas dulces y risas así como palabras a su parecer bastantes empalagosas. Era algo que le parecía ridículo, no se imaginaba para nada comportándose de esa forma con Winry pero esa enana de su cuñada parecía bastante feliz y encantada con las cariñosas atenciones que le daba el gentil de su hermano menor las cuales no les costaba nada, era claro que la quería mucho. Claro él también amaba demasiado a Winry pero de todos modos no creía poder ser de esa forma tan cariñosa con ella.

-buenos días par de empalagosos – _saluda desganado para que esos dos tortolos dejaran de derramar miel_

-hola hermano – _dice levemente nervioso, nunca se percató que Ed ya había bajado_ – siéntate, Mai preparo un delicioso desayuno – _alagándola dulcemente mientras la miraba con suma ternura y agradecimiento haciéndola a esta sonreír con sus mejillas tenuemente sonrojadas_

-y…..¿como van tus planes para tu cita con Winry he? – _le pica con malicia la chica de Xing esperando divertida la reacción de su torpe cuñado que se atraganta con el jugo que estaba tomando_ – la verdad es que tengo mucha curiosidad de ver como lo arruinaras todo

-YO NO ARRUINARE NADA MOCOSA! – _grita histéricamente revelando que por dentro si temía en echar a perder su primera cita con su novia_

-¿ya sabes a donde la llevaras? – _pregunta Alfhonse muy interesado. Supo que nada se le ha ocurrido a su hermano mayor cuando este baja la cabeza cubriéndolo un aura depresiva_ – hermano ya a estas alturas debes conocer lo suficiente a Winry para saber a dónde llevarla

-haaa ya lo se – _exclama frustrado_ – tengo hasta la 5 para pensar en algo – _come su desayuno con rudeza_

-buen día chicos – _y justo la culpable de su debate aparece con una radiante sonrisa_ – perdonen por no haberles tenido listo el desayuno pero ayer trabaje hasta muy tarde y me quede dormida

-no te preocupes por eso Winry…. ¿pudiste descansar bien? – _pregunta el gentil de Alfhonse_

-si…. – _sentándose a la mesa junto a Edward dándole a este una gran sonrisa agradecida con lo que el aludido se sonroja tenuemente_ – pude terminar todos mis pendientes solo debo ir a entregarlos a la estación a mi repartidor para que los vaya a entregar a varios lugares, yo entregare los que me pidieron en el pueblo

-vaya veo que tu reputación de mecánica se ha extendido – _comenta emocionando el menor de los Elric_ – me alegro por ti

-gracias Al – _aunque a veces eso la mantenía muy ocupada aun así se sentía muy feliz de que tantos confíen tanto en ella para reparar sus automaids_ – bueno debo darme prisa en hacer mis entregas – _levantándose_

-¿llevaras el montón de automaids que tienes en ese taller? – _pregunta Ed levemente alarmado_

-la mayoría de ellos…. ¿Por qué preguntas?

-son demasiados, no podrás tu sola con ellos – _también poniéndose de pie –_ te acompañare – _lo decía como si fuera una obligación pero era su ruda e insensible forma de decirle que quería pasar tiempo con ella_

-de acuerdo…. Vámonos entonces – _le tomo un poco de sorpresa que se ofreciera a ayudarla pero le dio mucho gusto_

Una vez que acomodaron las extremidades mecánicas en una caja emprendieron el camino a la estación para entregarlas al dichoso repartidor que la astuta Winry contrato, ella llevaba un par más en una bolsa los cuales entregaría por el lugar mientras Edward llevaba al hombro la enorme caja que entregarían en la estación del tren.

La sonrisa y expresión de idiota que ponía ese repartidor de pacotilla al estar hablando con Winry le estaba sacando de quicio, lo peor era como esta se portaba tan amablemente con ese sujeto mientras le daba lo que parecían algunas instrucciones sobre la entrega del paquete. Estaba por despedirse de ella con la intención de tomarla de la mano pero se detuvo en el acto al congelarse por tal mirada endemoniadamente asesina del fornido hombre que acompañaba a su encantadora jefa obligándolo a subir al tren como alma que lleva el diablo dejando a una perpleja rubia viendo cómo se alejaba el tren. Lo mismo paso con las demás entregas por el pueblo que para colmo todos los clientes eran hombres y a todos los trataba con una absurda amabilidad así como ellos la miraban como idiotas y alagando su gran trabajo, era insoportable. ¿Por qué todos sus clientes o empleados debían ser hombres? Además de idiotas, pero a cada uno de ellos sin quererlo los amenazo con su mirada de inframundo dejándoles en claro que ella le pertenecía a él y que se le verían con sus puños si se atrevían a si quiera rosarle el brazo aunque fuera por accidente.

-¿ed que te sucede? No has parado de refunfuñar y tener esa cara de mal humorado en todo el camino – _le pregunta yendo de regreso a su casa_

-no me pasa nada – _responde con dureza con las manos al bolsillo_

-a mí no me lo parece

-solo no comprendo cómo es que tienes a hombres tan insoportablemente idiotas como clientes – _escupe casi con veneno en sus palabras, la mujer a su lado no comprendía al principio pero en cuestión de segundos una idea del porqué de su mala cara cruzo por su mente haciéndola reír a carcajadas_ \- ¿acaso te volviste loca? De qué demonios te ríes? – _reclama enfadado e indignado_

-Edward Elric estas celoso – _suelta divertida pero igualmente algo alagada_

-QUE DICES?! – _totalmente exaltado y con la cara completamente roja_ – ESO ES UNA TONTERIA!

-admítelo lo estas – _lo reta_

-QUE NO!

-claro que si

-YA TE DIJE QUE NO!

-tan solo admítelo ed

-MALDITA SEA WINRY! – _mirándola furioso pero siguiendo bastante colorado_ – SI ESTOY CELOSO CONTENTA?... NO SOPORTE VER COMO TE COMPORTABAS TAN RIDICULAMENTE AMABLE CON ESOS IDIOTAS QUE TE SONREIAN COMO RETRASADOS! – _tragando pesado respirando agitado_

-pues son mis clientes Ed, debo ser amable con ellos – _comenta con mucha tranquilidad a lo que este refunfuña volteándose a ver a otro lado_ – además Ed…. – _abrazándose al fuerte brazo de Edward que quita de inmediato su fruncido gesto para dar lugar a uno de total sorpresa_ – no tienes de nada de qué preocuparte…. El único idiota al que amo es a ti

Eso lo deja estático con su corazón amenazándolo con darle un posible infarto. Ella dijo que lo amaba, es primera vez que la oye decirle algo así y fue la cosa más maravillosa que sus oídos hayan podido escuchar. Se supone que era el momento para que le dijera que también la amaba pero es que, le costaba tanto decir esas dos simples palabras. Comenzaba a creer que no se merecía a una mujer tan increíble como esa loca mecánica que después de esperarlo por tanto tiempo era incapaz de decirle lo que sentía por ella. De seguir siendo tan estúpidamente insensible y poco cariñoso ella no tardara en desesperarse y buscarse a otro, y la verdad no la culparía.

-volvamos rápido a casa para irnos a nuestra cita – _dice con clara ansiedad jalándolo del brazo llevándolo de vuelta._

Verla tan emocionada por salir con él en su primera cita de novios le hace sonreír encantado ya que también eso le causaba bastante ilusión, sin embargo luego su cara se tornó azul por el pánico que le bajo la presión, todavía no tenía ni la más remota idea de a donde llevarla, estuvo tan ocupado amenazando a esos idiotas clientes de Winry con la mirada que no pensó en su cita del día de hoy que sería en menos de dos horas. Estaba muerto.

-ya volvimos! – _se anuncia Winry al entrar ambos a la casa_

-bienvenidos – _habla Alfhonse -_ ¿terminaron con todas las entregas?

-si al fin – _suspira aliviada tras después de tanto trabajo_ – bueno, iré a darme una ducha y a arreglarme – _dirigiéndose a Ed que asiente nervioso_ – no tardare – _sube corriendo las escaleras rumbo al baño mostrándose claramente ante la mirada de los presentes con mucha emoción y felicidad en su rostro, incluso hace tranquilizar un poco al tenso rubio de la coleta que sonríe complacido_

-Winry se ve muy emocionada – _comenta mai_ – espero que no lo arruines – _le sentencia al torpe de su cuñado que solo la ignora molesto_

Subió también a su cuarto a ponerse un poco más presentable para salir, no tardo mucho, simplemente agarro un pantalón negro de vestir, una camisa blanca de manga corta y un chaleco que hacia juego con el pantalón, finalmente tomo su gabardina que ha usado desde que se fue de viaje para completar su atuendo. Recordó que le faltaba algo, una cierta cajita negra de terciopelo cuyo contenido le aseguraría un futuro feliz junto a su amada siempre y cuando esta aceptara, la tomo del sitio donde la había puesto para guardarla en una de las bolsas de su gabardina, debía hacer lo posible por preguntarle durante su cita pero no tenía ni idea por dónde empezar además que seguía sin saber a dónde rayos llevarla para que no lo golpeara con su llave inglesa hasta que perdiera la conciencia.

La espero sentado en la sala moviendo su pierna mecánica provocando un insistente ruido metálico, no era que se estuviese impacientando por esperarla si no porque por más que se quebraba la cabeza no lograba pensar en un buen lugar para su primera cita como novios. Demonios, tampoco era opción preguntarle a Winry ya que se delataría que no planeo absolutamente nada.

En cuestión de escasos minutos se oyeron los pasos de alguien bajando las escaleras, la imagen que se mostraba al pie de estas lo hizo ponerse de pie de golpe. No podía creer que ella era Winry, la misma loca mecánica a quien siempre veía con un pantalón holgado gris y un top negro con su cabello agarrado con una pañoleta o con una mini falda negra. Ahora lucía un sencillo vestido de tirantes que se le ajustaba a su tentador y bien torneado cuerpo que solamente era cubierto por un chaqueta tipo top, traía su largo cabello suelto y bien peinado pero lo que realmente le llamo su atención fue su cara, era primera vez que la veía maquillada, era sutil pero resaltaba más su belleza. Lo dejo tan impactado que era incapaz de articular alguna pequeña palabra así como despegar sus dorados ojos de ella.

-Winry que linda te ves – _le alaga mai con estrellitas en los ojos_

-te lo agradezco – _responde sonriendo sincera para luego fijar su vista a su novio quien tenía la cabeza agachada y sus puños cerrados temblando_

-hermano estas bien? – _se acerca divertido a su hermano mayor_

Lo único que el renombrado genio héroe de amestris puede articular quedamente de forma increíblemente rápida casi sin entenderle nada es cada uno de los elementos de la tabla periódica con todo y su exacto peso atómico. Tanto su hermano y la chica de Xing bajan la cabeza suspirando por la vergüenza ajena que les deba la incompetencia de ese tipo para decirle algún pequeño alago a la linda chica que obviamente se esmeró en arreglarse para él. Afortunadamente para el ex alquimista su comprensiva novia solo suspira resignada ante el extraño comportamiento con el que actuaba.

-ya vámonos ed – _llevándoselo del brazo, ese tonto nunca cambiara, afortunadamente ya nada le extrañaba viniendo de él_

Debió decírselo antes de salir de la casa, incluso desde que la fue a acompañar a hacer sus entregas de automaids pero no, tontamente creyó que a último momento se le ocurriría un lugar para llevarla. No se atrevía a confesar que no tenía ni idea para donde caminaban, estaba seguro que ya a estas alturas lo mataría sin compasión alguna, quizá si le decía algún cumplido de lo hermosa que lucía y luego confesaba no se enojaría tanto pero desgraciadamente era un total estúpido en cuanto a ser caballeroso con una mujer se refería, al menos sin terminar gritando como loco.

-Ed…. ¿puedes decirme ya de una vez a dónde vamos? – _era cuestión de tiempo para que se impacientara, no podría ocultar por mucho tiempo que solo intentaba hacer tiempo_

-heeeemm…. Yo…. Winry…. – _deteniendo sus pasos, sería mucho peor que continuara haciéndola caminar a lo tonto_ – veras…. Es que…. No tengo idea de a dónde ir – _tensándose esperando lo peor_

-¿ME HAS TENIDO CAMINANDO SIN RUMBO DESDE QUE SALIMOS?! – _tal como se esperaba, le grita de forma endemoniadamente macabra incluso le parece que crece varios metros_

-TUVE POCO TIEMPO PARA PENSAR EN ALGO! – _igualmente se defiende gritándole bien estando consiente que no era buena excusa_

-PERO SI TU FUISTE QUIEN ME PIDIO SALIR EN UNA CITA!, PENSE QUE YA TENIAS PLANEADO TODO! – _se miran desafinadamente uno al otro como era usual en ellos queriendo ganar la razón_

-AAAHH! MALDITA SEA! – _ya no aguantando el duelo le miradas de la bella pero intimidante Winry, se da media vuelta sosteniendo su cabeza con sus manos mientras la molesta mecánica se cruza de manos poniéndose más molesta al pensar que el muy insolente se largaría dejándola sola_ – lo siento Winry…. – _le oye murmurar dándole la espalda con la cabeza gacha justo antes de que estuviera por reclamarle_ – no soy bueno con esta clase de cosas y no pude pensar en alguna cosa para nuestra primera cita – _aunque no podía verlo a la cara, su voz realmente sonaba arrepentida_ – lo siento – _sonríe tras luego de emitir un largo suspiro, ese torpe no tenía remedio y a estas alturas era imposible que cambiara su forma de ser, además que ella no quisiera que fuera diferente_

-supongo entonces que puedo elegir a donde iremos – _le sorprendió oírla tan calmada, al encararla la encontró sonriéndole radiantemente cosa que no solo lo desarmo también su culpa creció por su inutilidad al ser tan poco detallista_ – pero todo correrá por tu cuenta – _sentencio tomándolo del brazo guiándolo a quien sabe donde_

-ttss…. Lo iba a hacer de todos modos – _con el gesto fruncido pero igual tenuemente colorado dejándose guiar por su novia, si que era un idiota aunque uno con suerte al menos. Cualquier otra chica lo hubiera manado ya al diablo por ser tan poco detallista y cariñoso._

Tan solo le pidió dinero para comprar los boletos del tren e ir a comprarlos sin decirle a que misterioso destino se encaminaban pero durante todo el trayecto la loca pero encantadora mecánica no se le borraba la emocionada sonrisa de su rostro mientras miraba el paisaje desde la ventana del tren. Quizá conocía a aquella rubia desde la infancia pero de todos modos no lograba descifrar a donde lo llevaba, en fin, fuera cual fuera el lugar no negaba que le encantaba verla tan contenta aunque significara que esta cita dejara sus bolsillos arruinados económicamente lo cual no dudaba en que pasaría.

-ya falta poco – _le informa ansiosa_

-tanto misterio me está haciendo sospechar de ti Winry – _le dice burlón recargando su mejilla en su puño_ \- no iremos a ver la llave inglesa más grande del mundo y me golpearas con ella o si?

-pues bien merecido te lo mereces para acomodarte un poco las neuronas – _igualmente comenta burlona y divertida_ – pero no…. Ten un poco más de paciencia Ed…. Te perdiste de muchas cosas cuando estuviste de viaje – _volviendo su mirada al paisaje que pasaba. Ese tono de voz y gesto le decía al rubio que algo le estaba ocultando_

Resulta que el misterioso sitio al que lo llevaba era un extenso parque, pero no era uno común o aburrido, todo lo contrario. Resulta que había varios puestos de comida, ropa, accesorios, libros y de más cosas de diversos países cercanos, era como recorrer el mundo en un solo lugar con mucha diversidad de culturas y todos conviviendo como iguales. Era algo increíble ante los dorados ojos que veía todo con ojos de niño.

-w-winry…. – _exclama fascinado pero sin poder creerlo_ \- ¿Qué es todo esto?

-fue algo que en lo que el gobierno estuvo trabajando desde lo sucedió en el día prometido – _le explica encantada al verlo tan interesado en todo_ – es como una especie de conmemoración para que ya no haya más guerras innecesarias

-hasta que hacen algo beneficioso para variar – _le lleno de tranquilidad ver como todo rastro de crueldad y violencia estaba quedando en el pasado_

-vaya lugar para verte después de tanto tiempo acero – _esa petulante voz insoportable, podría reconocerla en cualquier lugar. Delante de ellos se acercaba el engreído y fastidioso Roy Mustang acompañado de la tenienta Riza Hawkaye pero ambos venían vestidos de civiles_

-hola chicos…. Que gusto verlos de nuevo – _saluda la teniente con apacible expresión_

-señorita Riza, coronel. ¿Qué hacen por aquí? – _saluda Winry_

-no creí que el Coronel explotador obsesivo del trabajo disfrutara de lugares como este – _le molesta con burla_

-podría decir lo mismo de ti acero – _claro que el mayor no lo dejaría salirse con la suya_ – a mí me sorprende que no estés metido en algún problema por meter la nariz en todo

-no soy como cierto coronel de pacotilla que solo está sentado frente a un escritorio mientras sus peones hacen el trabajo sucio – _reclamándole indirectamente por todas las veces que el muy maldito lo mandaba a misiones como vil señuelo._

-de echo ahora es general – _mostrando esa odiosa sonrisa presuntuosa_ – pero como no estoy en servicio en este momento de lo pasare por esta vez…. Solo recuerda mostrar más respeto a tu superior

-ya no soy más un perro del ejercito!... por lo tanto no eres más mi jefe!

\- a pesar de llevar tiempo sin verse en cuento lo hacen empiezan a pelar – _suspira Winry_

-podría decirse que es una extraña amistad la que llevan ese par – _comenta Riza casi indiferente_ – pero seguramente tu estas muy contenta de tener a Edward de vuelta

-claro – _admite sonriendo tímidamente con un tenue sonrojo_ – y…. ¿porque tú y el coronel, perdón general, andan por aquí? – _aunque ya lo presentía, desde hace que algún tiempo notaba algo entre esos dos pero trataban de disimularlo con una simple relación de trabajo_

-yo la invite a salir – _responde el ahora general ignorando a un colérico rubio en cuya frente palpitaba una clara venita de enfado_ – me pareció el lugar más adecuado para pedirle que se convierta en la señora Mustang – _presume tomándola de la mano mostrando con toda intención el lujoso anillo en su dedo haciendo sonreír a su prometida_

Al tiempo que Winry daba un salto de alegría por la sorpresiva noticia, Edward caía estrepitosamente de frente al suelo. ¿Qué acaso a todo el mundo se le estaba ocurriendo querer casarse últimamente? Para colmo parecía ser el único inepto incapaz de preguntárselo a su amada con tal soltura y orgullo como el coronel explotador, no era justo.

-me alegro mucho por ustedes – _les felicita Winry_ – serán muy felices juntos

-gracias…. Esperamos que puedan venir a la boda – _dice Riza_

-ténganlo por seguro…. No me lo perdería por nada – _exclama emocionada_

-confió en que tendrá a raya a ese coronel de pacotilla, teniente – _dedicándole un burlón gesto al peli negro una vez que se incorpora_ – aunque algún día llegues a convertirte en el fuhrer será ella quien lleve las riendas de todo

-me parece que no seré el único acero – _mirándolo con picardía y cierta burla siendo comprendido por aquel que quería fastidiarlo quien se sonrojo al instante_ – pero al igual que yo estoy seguro que es la clase de mujer que quieres a tu lado no? – _le susurra cerca suyo provocando que el aludido se tense tragando pesado_ – que mejor para que un hombre crezca que teniendo a una fuerte mujer para apoyarlo? – _rodeando de la cintura a su prometida pegándola a su cuerpo con orgullo_

-¿A QUIEN LE DICES TAN ENANO QUE NECESITAN QUE LO CARGUEN PARA QUE LO VEAN?! – _explota pataleando agitando sus brazos a la vez. Tan solo Roy Mustang actualmente le ganaba en altura apenas por unos centímetros pero seguía exagerando cuando según él tocaban algún tema sobre la estatura_

-él nunca dijo eso – _exhalan ambas mujeres_

Ambos hombres siguieron por un rato con su absurda riña tratando de dejar en ridículo al otro hasta que sus hermosas acompañantes hartas de su ridícula discusión los amenazaron con diabólica expresión apuntándoles con una pistola y llave inglesa respectivamente

-los dejamos continuar con su cita – _les dice Riza tomada del brazo de su prometido que sin proponérselo pone un poco tenso al rubio ante la mención de la última palabra_ \- pronto les enviaremos la invitación

-la estaremos esperando con ansias – _responde Winry_

-por cierto acero…. – _el mencionado se pone en modo defensa al oírlo mirándolo con ese gesto petulante suyo_ – en medio de tus arrebatos se te cayo esto – _entregándole disimuladamente la cajita de terciopelo que en cuanto reconoció la guardo inmediatamente en su bolsillo de la gabardina sintiendo como la sangre se le subía al rostro mientras balbuceaba algo de que era un entrometido y demás cosas_

-fue un placer verlos de nuevo – _despidiéndose la mecánica al verlos alejándose, ellos responden agitando la mano_

-suerte acero…. No lo vayas a arruinar – _fue lo último que dijo Mustang de lejos ignorando los ojos dorados asesinos pero más que nada de nervios del Ex Alquimista que por milésima vez se le pinta el rostro de un fuerte escarlata_

-¿a qué se refiere con eso ed? _– al preguntarle este le esquiva la mirada_

-yo que sé…. Ese tipo está loco – _responde con dureza y aparente indiferente aunque por dentro era un auténtico manojo de nervios_

Tal como se esperaba de su peculiar pero linda novia cuya obsesión era la mecánica, se abarroto de cientos aparatos del extranjero a los que se refería como obras artesanales de tecnología, apostaría lo que fuera a que solamente compraba tan costosos aparatos para desarmarlos y ver cómo funcionaban tal como quiso hacer una vez con su reloj del ejército, aunque igualmente pero en menos medida adquirió algunas prendas típicas de diferentes regiones, quizá su billetera se quedaba vacía a una velocidad increíble pero poco le importaba a ver lo emocionada que estaba. El igual se compró bastantes libros sobre las culturas, cuentos, costumbres y demás cosas de distintas regiones que ya moría por tirarse en el sofá y leerlos.

Completamente atascado de pesadas bolsas que en su mayoría cargaba él, subieron al tren que los llevaría de regreso a casa tras una agradable salida que fue su primera cita de novios, la verdad le gusto bastante pasar momentos tan grandiosos con su amada aunque su billetera quedara a duras penas para comprar los boletos de regreso, lo único que se iba reclamando a si mismo fue que una vez más fue un total estúpido y no encontró el momento para pedirle matrimonio, bueno de que tuvo el momento ideal si lo tuvo pero desaprovecho aquel instante en el puente que atravesaba un pequeño lago en donde ambos apreciaban la bella luna y la tranquilidad de la noche, incluso se recargo en su hombro mientras sonreía en claro gesto de felicidad y comodidad, era la atmosfera perfecta pero nuevamente las palabras se trababan en su garganta limitándose a salo con la mano temblorosa a rodearla por los hombros para pegarla más a su cuerpo sin si quiera darle un pequeño cumplido de lo hermosa que se veía o aunque sea decirle lo dichoso que se sentía de estar con ella de esa forma, vaya que era patético.

-tonta, debiste traerte algo más para taparte – _le dice al notar como se abrazaba a si misma por el frio de la noche así que le pasa su gabardina poniéndosela en sus hombros_

-gracias Ed – _recargándose en el fuerte brazo de su novio_ – me divertí mucho, gracias por traerme

-de hecho fuiste tú la que me trajo – _comenzando a acariciarle con delicadeza su cabello que se sentía cual seda entre sus dedos_ – yo solo pague todos tus raros gustos de obsesiva de la mecánica – _dice divertido pero en cierta forma igualmente con tenue ternura disimulada –_ ignoraste por completo todas las joyas y vestidos lujosos que había, una chica normal se hubiese vuelto loca con todo eso

-ya debes saber perfectamente que no soy como cualquier chica – _dejándose mimar por las pequeñas caricias que le daba en su cabeza_

-lo sé – _para nada se quejaba, lo más seguro es que esa fue una de las tantas razones por las que se enamoró de ella, quizá desde hace mucho tiempo lo estaba pero no lo quería admitir por su estúpido orgullo_

Agotado por estar caminando cargando pesadas bolsas Edward Elric se quedó dormido en el regazo de su hermosa novia mientras esta lo miraba con profundo amor acariciándole su sedoso cabello tan rubio como el de ella. Posiblemente su cita no fue del todo romántica, su tonto novio en ningún momento le susurro algunas frases lindas o le hizo algún pequeño cumplido pero la verdad es que le hubiese extrañado mucho que hubiese hecho algo así, es decir, ¿Edward Elric siendo romántico? Era algo que no se podría imaginar pero aunque fuera con pequeñas cosas si le demostraba lo mucho que la quería a su peculiar forma de ser.

A un costado de ella sintió un duro objeto proveniente de unos de los bolsillos de la gabardina del rubio que ella traía puesta la incomodo un poco y movida por la curiosidad metió la mano a este tentando una pequeña cajita que se sentía de terciopelo, al sacarla ve que en efecto eso era. Los bellos ojos celeste se abren ante lo que se revela ante ellos sintiendo al tiempo como su corazón latía desenfrenadamente con increíble fuerza bombeándole sangre tan rápido que le ruboriza las mejillas. Era un anillo, un hermoso anillo de compromiso que destellaba reflejando la tenue luna que se filtraba por la ventana del tren, baja la mirada al hombre que seguía cómodamente dormido en sus piernas comprendiendo ya del porqué de desde que llego se encontraba tan inquieto y nervioso. Sus bellos ojos poco a poco se empezaron a humedecer por la inmensa felicidad que se apodero de todo su ser deseando ferviente despertar a su novio para besarlo y decirle que por supuesto que acepta convertiste en su esposa, pero conocía muy bien el gran orgullo que podía tener el gran héroe de amestris, si le revela que se dio cuenta antes de que él mismo se lo preguntara podría sentirse indignado o decepcionado. Con pesar vuelve a guardar la cajita de donde la encontró, tendría que ser lo más paciente posible y esperar a que el mismo le diera el anillo cosa que posiblemente tardaría un poco considerando la enorme incapacidad de su novio para decir esa clase de cosas, lo más seguro es que termine pidiéndole su mano usando alguna teoría de la Alquimia como aquella vez que lo despidió en el tren. La curiosidad la mataba por saber cómo se lo pediría y sobre todo por ver su gesto al hacerlo.

-regresamos! – _se anuncia Winry en lo que un agitado y cansado rubio dejaba todas las cosas en el suelo_

-bienvenidos chicos….. ¿se la pasaron bien? – _los recibe pinako fumando su pipa_

-claro…. Fuimos al enorme parque que está a fueras de central, a Ed le gusto bastante – _volteando a verlo, este ya estaba echado en el sillón recuperando fuerzas pero logra devolverle una enorme sonrisa_

-Winry, hermano que bueno que ya están de regreso – _habla Alfhonse saliendo de la cocina junto a mai quien miraba suspicaz al mayor de los hermanos mostrando una sospechosa sonrisa_

-hola Al y Mai…. Bueno yo iré a tomar un baño – _estando por subir pero se detiene al caer en cuenta que traía puesta aun la gabardina que le presto Ed recordando lo que encontró en uno de los bolsillos cosa que le hizo sonreír con ternura al tiempo que sus mejillas se teñían de un sutil rojo_ – Ed – _dándose la vuelta para ir a donde este reposaba en el sofá_ – toma – _le extiende su gabardina_ – gracias…. En verdad estoy muy feliz – _y de enserio que lo estaba al descubrir tan bello secreto, luego retomo su camino escaleras arriba._

La observa retirarse sintiéndose muy bien consigo mismo de que para variar no arruino su primera cita con su novia, de nueva cuenta no fue capaz de pedirle matrimonio pero por lo menos logro hacerla feliz y eso lo llenaba de satisfacción.

-que sorpresa…. Parase ser que no arruinaste tu propia cita – _menciona Mai con burla ganándose una furioso mirada de Edward_ – sin embargo…. No vi ningún anillo en la mano de Winry – _canturrea divertida poniéndolo al rubio cual piedra_

-no se lo pediste verdad hermano? – _le pregunta con cierto reclamo pero a la vez amablemente. No necesito respuesta, fue suficiente contestación al ver a su hermano mayor bajar la cabeza con una densa aura depresiva encima suyo, Alfhonse suspira_

-te dije que estabas teniendo demasiada fe en tu hermano, Alfhonse – _acercándose al menor_ – pero yo los conozco desde que son unos niños así que…. – _mostrándose triunfante extendió su mano al menor de los hermanos que aceptando su derrota le pasa varios billetes a la diminuta anciana_

-un momento…. – _se levanta del cómodo sofá al ver la sospechosa escena_ \- ¿Qué significa esto? – _encarando a ambos con el gesto fruncido prácticamente amenazándolos a que no fuera lo que creía que era. Alfhonse nervioso lleva una mano a su nuca riendo culpablemente_

-Al, aseguraba que le pedirías matrimonio a Winry en su cita – _comienza a hablar tranquilamente pinako –_ yo le dije que a pesar de estar solos te acobardarías…. Y yo gane – _presumiendo sus billetes_

-¿COMO SE ATREVIERON A APOSTAR SOBRE ESTO?! – _explota colérico mostrando afilados dientes y ojos oscurecidos por la furia asustando a su hermano menor quien se oculta tras la pequeña anciana la cual esta no hace ni mínima reacción ante la tempestad._

Destrucción, era todo lo que veía a su alrededor el nombrado Alquimista de Acero, la batalla del día prometido fue todo un caos, batalla que no pudo ganar y ahora su hermano, aquella armadura estaba esparcida por todos lados hecha pedazos, el coronel, la teniente, ling y su sirviente, todos, todos yacían en el piso con tal expresión de sufrimiento que le estremecía profundamente. A lado suyo también se encontraba aquella que desde que tenía memoria lo ha apoyado incondicionalmente, que le brindo un brazo y pierna con la que pudo moverse y que no pudo proteger, Winry tirada en el suelo sin vida reflejando claramente que sus últimos momentos de vida fueron sumamente agonizantes. Sentía como el corazón se le detenía al ver a todos sus seres queridos sin vida quedando completamente solo en una zona dotalmente destruida. Las lágrimas de impotencia salieron de sus ojos mientras apretaba su mandíbula con tal fuerza que se le oía el quebrar de sus dientes, todo eso no podía estar pasando sin embargo la maldita risa maniática a lo lejos le hace reaccionar encontrándose a ese desgraciado llamado padre junto a todos los homúnculos, ellos fueron los malditos que hicieron todo esto, les haría pagarlo. Mirándolos con fuego en sus ojos dorados corrió hacia ellos pero parecían alejarse con cada paso que daba, por más que aceleraba su carrera nunca llegaba a ellos para matarlos sin piedad uno por uno. Aquel que llamaban padre reía con insoportable malicia diciéndole que todo había acabado mientras le mostraba una enorme piedra filosofal donde podía oír a miles almas gritando de agonía. Sus piernas cansadas de correr en vano se debilitan cayendo al suelo, mientras esos desgraciados se alejaban pudo oírle decir por último que su castigo a sus pecados seria estar completamente solo para recordar como fracaso en proteger a sus seres queridos. Golpeando el suelo con tal tremenda fuerza que hasta sus nudillos emitió un gran grito desgarrador que nadie más que el escucho en esa masacre en masa.

Despertó levantándose de tremendo golpe respirando agitadamente y sudando frio mientras sus ojos dorados reflejaban indescriptible terror. Llevo su mano a la frente tratando de regularizar su respiración y tranquilizarse, de nuevo esa maldita pesadilla lo atormentaba aun estando ya en su hogar, por qué demonios esas horrendas imágenes le recordaban el horror de ese terrible día del cual afortunadamente todos salieron vivos pero esa pesadilla le mostraba lo que hubiese sido de haber fracasado en esa batalla.

-maldita sea! – _dice entre dientes lo más bajo posible, era de madrugada y no quería despertar a nadie_ – tranquilo…. Solo fue una pesadilla ya todo está bien…. Al recupero su cuerpo, se encuentra con Mai en la otra habitación, Amestris está a salvo, los homúnculos junto con padre fueron derrotados, los planes egoístas del maldito gobierno fueron eliminados – _enumera desesperado para sacarse las atroces imágenes de su pesadilla_ – todo termino…. Todo ha terminado desde hace mucho tiempo

-Ed? – _oye la inconfundible voz adormilada de Winry en la oscuridad, rayos, olvido que ella se encontraba durmiendo en la misma habitación y la había despertado, justo no quería que lo viese con preocupación justo como ahora_ – Ed…. ¿Qué sucede?

-nada…. Solo tuve un mal sueño – _esquivando la mirada celeste tratando de oírse lo más neutral posible_ – perdón por despertarte Winry

-santo dios Ed – _cuando acuerda ella estaba sentada en la cama enfrente suyo_ – estas temblando y sudando demasiado – _nunca antes lo había visto así, estaba aterrado, se le notaba claramente a pesar que varios mechones cubrían su cara pero sus manos aferrada a las sabanas temblándoles lo delataban_

-estoy bien – _dice con simpleza_ – vuelve a dormir

-idiota ya deja de protegerme de esa manera – _la mira sorprendido por alzar la voz de esa forma encontrándose con una molesta pero preocupada rubia_ \- se que ustedes dos no me contaban lo que hacían cuando viajaban para no preocuparme…. Para protegerme – _la ve bajando la mirada_ – para ya no tienes que seguir haciendo eso, ya todo termino, estamos ya fuera de peligro así que por favor no sigas llevando solo lo que te preocupa – _tomándolo de ambas manos_ – Ed por favor…. Dime lo que te pasa, sabes que haría lo que fuera para ayudarte – _le pide con suplica en sus ojos celestes_

Vaya que era un gran tonto, en lugar de no querer preocuparla le estaba haciendo más daño ocultándole lo que le inquietaba, la estaba haciendo sentir mal al hacerla pensar que no le tenía la confianza para contarle lo que le sucedía, cuando era todo lo contrario. Dejo su orgullo de un lado y le relato sobre esas pesadillas que lo despertaban tan exaltado.

-¿hace cuánto tienes esas pesadillas? – _su corazón se le comprimió al oírlo y más al imaginarse desde cuanto es que estuvo soportando eso_

-creo que…. Después de unos meses que me fui de viaje – _sostenía su frente, además de quitarle el sueño también le provocaba dolor de cabeza_ – al principio eran muy pocas y apenas la recordaba pero se fueron volviendo cada vez más frecuentes y demasiado reales…. – _su voz era muy baja pero era clara la frustración que sentía_ – incluso sin importarme la hora llamaba a Al preguntándole si todo estaba bien…. Hasta le preguntaba si no seguía siendo una armadura

Entonces a eso se refería el menos de los hermanos cuando sin querer le escucho comentándole a Mai que una vez que ya estaban de regreso en casa todos juntos Edward dejara de tener esa pesadilla de la cual nunca quiso contarle de que se trataba pero que juzgando por la desesperación con la que lo llamaba imaginaba que eran bastante reales e impactantes.

-escucha Ed…. – _tomando su varonil rostro con sus manos, sorprendiéndolo_ – ya todo eso paso…. Nada de ese terrible día volverá a ocurrir…. Nunca estarás solo, tienes a la abuela, a tu hermano, a Mai, a todos los que te apoyaron en central…. Y me tienes a mí…. Yo siempre estaré para lo que sea que necesites Ed – _mostrándole la mejor de sus sonrisas demostrándole su total sinceridad y sobretodo el amor que le tenía_

-Winry…. – _dejando de un lado su inútil orgullo y hasta fuerza dejo caer su cabeza en el suave hombro de la chica mostrándose vulnerable e indefenso por primera vez, temblando como niño pequeño en los brazos de su madre buscando ser consolado_

Ella lo abraza cálidamente acariciando su largo cabello que llevaba suelto tratando de que olvidara el infierno de su pasado que apenas se enteraba que continuaba atormentándolo pero lo guardaba para no preocupar a nadie o como era usual en ese orgulloso hombre, no quería decirle a nadie para no mostrarse débil ante los demás. Sin embargo justo ahora estaba dejando al descubierto su lado vulnerable buscando entre sus brazos ser protegido, le rompía el corazón sentirlo temblar pero era comprensible considerando que desde muy joven tuvo que ser fuerte y pelear para él proteger a sus seres queridos, ya necesitaba bajar la guardia por lo menos una vez, necesitaba dejar de ser fuerte para ser ahora el protegido, cosa que ella haría a cualquier lugar.

Era increíble tal paz que sentía estando entre sus suaves brazos mientras acariciaba con tal ternura su cabello mientras él aspiraba su embriagante fragancia estando recargado entre su hombro y cuello. Le brindaba el descanso a su alma que tanto necesitaba, pensar que solo tenía que dejarse vulnerable pero claro, solo ante aquella fuerte mujer por que confiaba que lo cuidaría.

Ya comprendía las palabras que le dijo Mustang, de que para que un hombre crezca necesita de una fuerte mujer en la que poder apoyarse. Odiaba admitir pero quizá tenía bastante en común con ese coronel ahora ya general. Al igual que él, Roy Mustang desde muy joven vivo demasiados sufrimientos, también estuvo en demasiadas masacres sin sentido y le toco ver muchas angustias nunca dejando verse vulnerable por su inflexible orgullo, pero desde siempre ha contado con el apoyo incondicional de la valerosa y fuerte Riza Hawkeye que lo seguía como su sombra. Entendía por qué la eligió como su futura esposa, posiblemente también era en la única en que podía confían para verse vulnerable y cuidarlo por el resto de su vida.

Winry era su pilar, su sostén para cuando estaba por caerse, y de echo literalmente si era su apoyo ya que estaba presente en su pierna mecánica que hizo con sus propias manos para ayudarlo a caminar nuevamente, sin ella se hubiese quedado como un inútil invalido condenado a una silla de ruedas. Apenas caía en cuenta que desde hace años esa mujer que lo consolaba entre sus brazos lo ayudo a continuar, no solamente al construirle dos automaids y repararlos incontable veces, era su fuerte roca en muchas otras cosas y él solo le ha pagado preocupándola, haciéndola llorar y poniéndola en peligro.

-¿estas mejor? – _le pregunta en un tenue pero cálido susurro_

-si…. – _oyéndolo ya más calmado_ – pero…. Déjame estar así un momento más – _lo siente acomodarse mejor en su hombro mientras la rodeaba cariñosamente con sus brazos_

-claro Ed – _pegándolo un poco más a ella recargando su mejilla en la cabeza de él_

-gracias…. – _alejándola un poco tras unos cuentos minutos sonriéndole lleno de cariño respondiéndole ella con el mismo gesto_ – escucha Winry…. Yo…. Emmm…. – _busca su gabardina que dejo a un lado de la cama sacando la cajita de terciopelo y ocultándola entre sus manos_ – veraz…. Yo quisiera…. – _comenzando a sentir como la sangre se le acumulaba en el rostro y las palabras atorándosele en la garganta_ – AAAAAHHH! – _grita alterado por los nervios justo en la cara de la aturdida chica_ – SI TU ME DAS DIEZ YO TE DARE ONCE! – _señalándola como si la estuviera acusando de algo_

-¿Qué? – _no entendía a que se debía se escandaloso grito_

-ME DIJISTE QUE ME DARIAS EL 85% DE TU VIDA ASI QUE YO COMPARTIRE EL RESTO DE MI VIDA A TU LADO! - _poniéndole en la cara la cajita abierta dejando ver la joya mientras tragaba pesado con los ojos dilatados y la cara cada vez más roja_

A pesar de ya saber desde hace apenas unas horas sus intenciones de pedirle matrimonio eso no le evito sorprenderse abriendo sus bellos ojos celestes que centellaban por lo cristalinos que comenzaban a ponerse al contener las lágrimas de felicidad, no imagino que fuera precisamente en ese momento pero tal como lo predijo le pregunto a su peculiar manera haciendo una nueva referencia alquímica. Lo observa al rostro que no podría ser de lo más cómico, estaba claramente impaciente, angustiado por la espera de su respuesta o en todo caso que allá comprendido su declaración, ese gesto era idéntico al que puso esa vez hace casi un año en la estación del tren. Le fue imposible empezar a carcajearse, no era su intención pero es que todo esto era tanto divertido como lo más lindo que haya podido presenciar en su vida.

-¿DE QUE RAYOS DE RIES?! – _le reclama furioso pero continuando con el persistente sonrojo en su cara_

-perdona Ed…. – _dice entre risas con los ojos cerrados_ – es que veo que…. Tu nunca cambiaras – _tratando de calmarse de su ataque de risa, incluso algunas lágrimas le brotaban de sus ojos pero acompañado de una gran sonrisa_ – por lo menos puedes sentirte orgulloso de que cumpliste tu promesa de hacerme llorar lágrimas de felicidad – _tal afirmación le hace tranquilizarse un poco_

-y bien…. No me has respondido – _le dice seriamente_

-¿Qué cosa?... en si no me has preguntado nada – _fingiendo pícaramente demencia_

-SABES BIEN A QUE ME REFIERO! - _restregándole el anillo en la cara_

-oh te refieres a esto – _tomando la cajita negra en sus manos, era una maravilla esa preciosa joya azul. Moría por arrojarse a sus brazos y responderle que si pero no negaba que ponerlo tan nervioso le divertía mucho_ – es que es una enorme decisión…. Debo pensarlo un poco…. – _pone su dedo índice en su mejilla fingiendo meditarlo, quería ver que tanto aguantaba la incertidumbre su impaciente novio que no le quitaba sus penetrantes ojos dorados de ella_

-MALDITA SEA WINRY LO ESTAS HACIENDO A PROPOSITO! – _no pasan ni 5 segundos para que explote de nuevo_

-¿Qué cosa? – _pregunta con fingida inocencia_

-SOLO RESPONDE Y YA!... NO LO TIENES QUE PENSAR TANTO!

Ya considerando que fue suficiente tortura para su pobre novio estaba por responderle antes de que le diera algo por tantos nervios acumulados pero en eso la puerta de la habitación se abre de golpe revelando a una pequeña pero furiosa anciana dejándolos a ambos helados del miedo.

-se puede saber por qué estas gritando a estas horas de la madrugada muchacho desconsiderado? – _habla fúnebre_

-¿Por qué tanto grito? – _apareciendo detrás Mai tallándose los ojos_

-hermano no me digas que se están peleando a estas horas – _comenta el menor medio adormilado a lado de su prometida_

-¿Qué?... cla-claro que no! – _moviendo sus manos al frente para disipar dudas_ – yo…. Yo so-solo….

-vaya ya entiendo – _comenta triunfal Mai al reparar en el objeto que tenía Winry en sus manos_ – lo que pasa es que el inútil de tu hermano al fin ya le pidió matrimonio a Winry – _informándole sin alguna pena a su prometido haciendo que el ex alquimista caiga de espaladas de la cama directo contra el suelo mientras Winry simplemente sonreía levemente apenada_

-¿por eso eran tantos gritos?... pues de qué forma le pediste su mano niño tonto – _dice pinako divertida por todo eso_

-ESO NO TE INCUMBE ANCIANA! – _encarándola una vez incorporada_

-y bien mi niña – _dirigiéndose a winry ignorando totalmente al rubio_ \- ¿ya le diste una respuesta a este idiota?

Ignorando la forma en como lo llamo voltea a donde ella que también ya estaba de pie, esperando ya de una vez por todas que le diera una respuesta mirándola fijamente y podría decirse que en cierta manera tratando de ejercerle presión. Si será idiota, nuevamente no tuvo la sutileza o el pequeño detalle de hacer su proposición más romántica o aunque sea sin terminar gritando como loco otra teoría de la Alquimia, no le extrañaría que le lanzara en ese instante su llave inglesa obligándolo a proponérsele adecuadamente pero para su desconcierto ella se arrojó a sus brazos casi haciéndolo perder el equilibrio. 

-por supuesto que acepto tonto…. No podría aceptar a otro idiota que no fueras tu – _exclama rodeándolo por el cuello recargando su cabeza en el fornido pecho de su ahora prometido_

Más dichoso y feliz no podría sentirse, ni si quiera si mañana mismo le dijeran que recupero su Alquimia. Siente incluso que una traicionera lagrima de felicidad esta por escaparse de sus ojos al tiempo que la rodea por la cintura recargando su mentón en el sedoso cabello amarillo de su novia, mejor dicho de su prometida, sonriendo entre las doradas hebras de su cabeza. Lo único que rompe su burbuja rosa es el ruido de los aplausos, lo que le obliga a soltarla, olvido por unos magníficos minutos que tenían público.

-muchas felicidades hermano y Winry – _dice sonriente Alfhonse continuando aplaudiendo_

-fue en un momento algo inapropiado pero por lo menos lo lograste – _secunda Mai divertida_

-muy bien jóvenes regresemos a dormir…. Mañana felicitaremos a este par como es debido – _dice pinako dándose media vuelta seguida por los otros dos dejando de nuevo solos a los recién comprometidos._

-oye Ed…. – _le habla quedamente sonriéndole sutilmente_ – tú tienes que ponerme el anillo de compromiso – _cae de espaldas, era tan imbécil con esta clase de cosas que hasta Winry debía decirle que hacer_

-si, ya se, ya se – _tragando pesado tomando con nerviosismo la mano de Winry en la que coloca el anillo que sellaba su compromiso_ – listo

-gracias…. – _apreciando la bella joya ya en su mano sintiéndose la mujer más dichosa del mundo_ – es hermosa Ed – _pero ante los ojos dorados la joya era opacada ante la inigualable belleza de su prometida. Era tan afortunado, a pesar de no ser capaz de poder pedirle matrimonio de una forma más detallista ella acepto feliz, lo aceptaba tal como era_ – ya es tarde…. Volvamos a dormir – _dándose media vuelta para irse a su cama correspondiente sin embargo un fuerte y posesivo abrazo envolviendo detrás suyo la detiene_ – Ed…. Que….

-perdona Winry…. – _la interrumpe_ – se que…. Debería haber hecho este momento más especial pero….. soy un total inepto en esta clase de cosas…. Por mucho tiempo todo lo que conocía era estar involucrado en peleas, conflictos, peligros y sufrimiento…. A penas estoy entendiendo lo que es amar a alguien….. se que no es excusa….. – _Recarga su barbilla en el estético hombro femenino_ – lamento no poder ser…. Un poco más detallista

-Ed…. – _tales palabras hacen que algunas lágrimas se acumulen en sus ojos por lo conmovida que se sentía. Es cierto que Ed no tenía ni una pisca de romance pero se esforzaba a su manera de decirle lo mucho que la quería, eso era suficiente, no era necesario oírle decir un "te amo" de sus labios_ – tonto…. No tienes de nada de que disculparte – _posando sus manos en los fuerte brazos que la rodeaban por completo, trato de darse la vuelta pero en cuanto este sintió sus intenciones ejerció un poco más de fuerza impidiéndoselo_

-espera…. Quédate un momento más así – _le sorprende la voz tan suave que usa_ – necesito decirte algo muy importante pero no podre si me miras de frente – _entonces espera paciente lo que fuera a decirle mostrando una sonrisa llena de cariño_ – Winry….. – _le costaba mucho decirle pero sentía que se lo debía_ – quiero que sepas…. Y que nunca olvides…. Que te amo…. Tanto que enserio lo que más deseo es pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado

-Ed…. – _no puede evitar que las lágrimas que se la habían acumulado comiencen a salir, aquellas palabras sonaban tan hermosas, sobre todo porque era consciente de lo mucho que le costaba pronunciarlas_ – yo también te amo…. Desde hace mucho tiempo

Siendo un poco bruco la obliga a darse la vuelta y sosteniéndola del cuello le planta en sus labios un profundo y decidido beso que por lo inesperado y rápido que fue tarda en procesar, pero al sentirlo mover sus labios casi exigiéndole que le corresponda. De a poco empieza a cerrar sus ojos rodeándolo con sus brazos por el cuello para poder responder las exigencias silenciosas de su prometido. Le rodea la cadera con uno de sus fuertes brazos atrayéndola más a su cuerpo al tiempo que su corazón latía desenfrenado, esto era tan increíble, era un idiota al perder tanto tiempo privándose de tal placer. Con la mano que la sostenía del cuello empezó un recorrido desde la espalda baja de la muchacha subiendo por esta sin prisa alguna llegando luego a su suave hombro que tan solo era cubierto por el tirante de su camisón, finalmente dejo su mano en su mejilla suspirando entre el beso que se hacía más reclamante por parte de ambos. Ella respondía a sus caricias acariciando su largo cabello que afortunadamente traía suelto. Se separan tan solo unos escasos centímetros para tomar aire, pero no sintiéndose listo para verla a los ojos comenzó a posar sus labios en un dulce recorrido por el hermoso rostro de ella besando con calma cada rincón de su cara que encontraban sus labios. Esto a ella la tenía vuelta loca y cada vez más enamorada de ese hombre, pensar que le pidió disculpas por no ser muy detallista y cariñoso, era verdad que se le dificultaban las palabras pero lo recompensaba con caricias.

Con la respiración agitada oculto su rostro entre el hombro y el cuello femenino mientras ella sintiéndose de lo más increíblemente feliz lo abrazo de forma protectora. Nuevamente sintió sus fuertes brazos rodeándola por la cintura, incluso juraba hasta percibir una bella sonrisa entre su cuello así como los cálidos suspiros que le erizaban la piel.

-¿me permites dormir a tu lado esta noche? – _lo escucha pedirle en un dulce susurro_

-claro que si – _se aleja de él para poder tomar su rostro obligándolo a verla_ – vamos a descansar – _sonriéndole con sus mejillas tenuemente sonrojadas. El encantador gesto que este le devuelve es de lo más hermoso_

Se acomodó acurrucándose en el bien formado pecho del rubio mientras este la rodea acercándola todo lo posible. Oyéndola suspirar feliz se cuestionaba mientras acariciaba su cabello como es que pudo soportar estar tanto tiempo lejos de su amada pero eso ya no sucedería más, de ahora en adelante procuraría estar todo lo posible a su lado, después de todo no podría pensar en mejor forma de encontrar la paz y felicidad que se merecía. Abrazados y ambos más que dichosos cayeron presos de un pacífico sueño.

Los bellos ojos celestes se abren ante la luz del día que se filtraba por la ventana sintiendo primeramente en ese amanecer un pequeño peso extra sobre su cintura. Sabiendo perfectamente de que se trataba se gira con suavidad con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro encontrándose a ese lindo idiota que desde hace mucho inexplicablemente la tenía tan enamorada. Verlo con ese bello gesto durmiendo le da un vuelco al corazón, sonreía de forma relajada haciendo que su rostro luzca de lo más bello y todavía más atractivo, sus cabellos dorados estaban esparcidos por la almohada. No paraba de admirarlo con profundo amor ya sentada a un lado suyo, ese en definitiva era el despertar que quería tener por el resto de su vida y aquella joya en su mano le daba la certeza que así seria

Tuvo entonces el impulso deseo de sorprenderlo con algo para cuando se despertara y conociendo perfectamente el apetito que le daba en las mañanas que mejor que prepararle una tarta de manzana. Decidida puso manos a las obra y bajo a la cocina con cautela para no despertar a nadie. Afortunadamente tenía los ingredientes de sobra.

No era por presumir pero se volvió bastante buena preparando ese postre, en cuestión de una hora la tarta ya se encontraba cocinándose dentro del horno a punto de que saliera, se imaginaba que ese pozo sin fondo de su prometido lo devoraría en cuanto lo viera. La alarma del horno sonó dando aviso que el postre ya estaba listo, tomo sus guantes de cocina y muy sonriente la saco con cuidando colocándolo en una charola donde ya tenía listo dos tazas de chocolate caliente esperando que ese mañoso no se quejara sabiendo que tenía leche, pero confiaba en que le gustaría, después de todo se come con singular gusto el estofado.

Entro con mucho sigilo a la habitación para no despertarlo, dejando la bandeja en una pequeña mesa sentándose luego nuevamente en la cama a lado del dormido hombre cuya hermosa y apacible sonrisa parecía que se acentuaba más dándole un aspecto varonil pero tierno a la vez, además los rayos del sol que le iluminaban el rostro lo hacían verlo muy atractivo. Quien sabe cuánto tiempo se le quedo contemplando con profundo amor, aliviada de que al parecer esa terrible pesadilla de anoche no lo haya vuelto a atormentar. Poso entonces con dulzura su mano en la mejilla de Edward acariciándolo con su dedo meñique, fue en eso que los dorados ojos poco a poco comenzaron a abrirse lentamente emitiendo un sonoro suspiro mientras se estiraba.

-buenos días dormilón – _le saluda con una tierna sonrisa_

-Winry…. – _que fuera ella lo primero que viera al despertar era lo mejor que sus ojos pudieran contemplar, no importa a que tantos lugares viajara, no apreciaría en ninguna parte tal belleza_ – buenos días – _poniendo su mano sobre la que ella tenía sobre su mejilla_ – mmmm…. ¿a que huele? – _sentándose a la cama olfateando el dulce aroma en el ambiente_ \- ¿acaso es tarta de manzana? – _pregunta con gran emoción a lo que ella ríe._

-que buen olfato – _acercado la mesita a un lado de la cama_ – la acabo de preparar

-¿para mí? – _mirándola sorprendido para luego bajar su vista al postre mientras ella asentía contenta aunque con cierta timidez_ – vaya esto es un poco sospechoso…. ¿acaso es para llevarme a que te compre centenares de herramientas dejándome en quiebra? – _bromea altanero. Segundos después vuelva a caer de espaldas en la cama esta vez no por sueño, si no por el duro golpe de una ya bien conocida llave inglesa_ – maldición Winry, solo bromeaba – _incorporándose mientras sobaba el área herida de su cabeza_

-solo a un idiota como tú se le ocurre arruinar un momento de esa forma – _reclamándole dándole la espalda cruzada de brazos_

-tsss…. No creí que justo esa parte de mi sueño fuera a hacerse real – _comentando al aire poniéndose de pie_

-¿sueño? – _se vuelve a verlo preocupada_ \- ¿volviste a tener esa pesadilla?

-para nada fue una pesadilla – _acercándose a ella sonriéndole como pocas veces lo hacía, de forma muy cariñosa y tierna_ – fue todo lo contrario – _coloca su mano en la nuca de ella para sorpresivamente acercarla a él y abrazarla_

Lo que soñó fue algo de lo más pacífico. Él se encontraba viajando en el ya tan familiar tren luego de su visita a central donde encontró a Roy Mustang convertido ya en el Fuhrer trabajando junto a Riza restaurando el país. Volvía al fin a su hogar en Reesembol y una vez bajando del tren se encamino por el sendero que ya podría incluso recorrer con los ojos cerrados que lo llevaría a la casa Rockbell encontrándose con su hermano menor jugando feliz con Den, se veía totalmente sano ya en su cuerpo. La abuela pinako fumando su acostumbrada pipa le dio una sutil sonrisa mientras colgaba la ropa. Continuo caminando hasta estar a pocos metros de la casa en cuya entrada lo esperaba su bella y hábil loca mecánica sonriéndole resplandeciente….

-aunque primero me recibiste con esa endemoniada llave tuya – _la mira reclamante, hasta en sueños tan agradables tenía que golpearlo_

-seguramente porque hasta en sueños eres un desconsiderado que es incapaz de hablar avisando que volverás – _defendiéndose divertida_

-creo que me dijiste algo así – _mostrando su enorme sonrisa_ – pero…. Cuando estaba por reclamarte…. – _suaviza su rostro con ternura_ – te lanzaste a mis brazos dándome la bienvenida…. Y luego me besaste – _dice esto último sonrojándose un poco. La sonrisa de Winry era de total encanto al oírlo, por eso era que lo encontró durmiendo tan tranquilamente y con tan bella sonrisa en su rostro, no pudo contenerse y se lanzó a sus brazos rodeándolo por el cuello_ – Winry…. ¿Qué pasa? – _de verdad lo agarro por sorpresa_

-dijiste que después de golpearte con la llave te abrace no? – _susurra feliz ocultando su cara en el fornido pecho de su novio. Este no duda en corresponderle rodeándola con fuerza protectora_

-todavía falta algo – _separándose un poco de ella solo lo suficiente para mirarla con cierta picardía juguetona. Entendiendo a que se refería lo toma de la cara con ambas manos besándolo con fuerza y ternura a la vez. Aquel ex alquimista comprendió entonces que ya era el fin de esas terribles pesadillas para dar inicio a un sueño hecho realidad a lado de su amada_ – creo que olvide decirte que después me dabas de comer una deliciosa tarta de manzana – _insinuándole divertido con su característica sonrisa mostrando toda su dentadura_

-jajaja muy bien entonces adelante – _partiendo un generoso trozo que en cuanto se lo pasa le da una enorme mordida la cual era claro que disfrutaba con singular alegría_ – prepare también chocolate caliente – _ante la mención del líquido casi se atraganta con el pedazo de tarta que masticaba mirándola suspicaz_ – no hagas esa cara, primero pruébalo….. te aseguro que no sabe para nada a leche – _pasándole la taza que primero mira desconfiado y luego dándole un pequeño sorbo_

-vaya esta delicioso – _no creía que tan deliciosa bebida tuviera la asquerosa leche_

-te lo dije…. Ojala se nos hubiese ocurrido esto para que tomaras tu leche hace años

-¿A QUIEN LE DICES QUE SE TARDO EN CRECER POR NO TOMAR LECHE?! – _haciendo su escándalos puchero furioso_

-yo nunca dije eso Ed – _suspira, ese idiota no tenía remedio_

Alagando que no quería compartir su tarta ni siquiera con su hermano le propuso que antes de que despertaran se fueran a la colina donde solían jugar de pequeños para terminar de comer a gusto el exquisito postre que preparo especialmente para él. Una vez en ese lugar tan especial para ambos y ya acabándose en tiempo record la tarta de manzana, el rubio ya sin tanta pena se recostó sin si quiera pedir permiso en el regazo de su prometida dejándose mimar por ella al estarle acariciando sus cabellos, tan solo se relajó totalmente, disfrutando como la infinita felicidad se apoderaba de todo su ser mientras apreciaba desde abajo el hermoso rostro de su prometida cuyos celestes ojos dejaban en claro lo mucho que lo amaba. Tomo la mano cuyo dedo índice llevaba el anillo que le dio anoche, disfrutando el tacto de su mano con la de ella así como sintiéndose de lo más afortunado sabiendo lo que esa joya significaba. Quizá todavía no estaban casados pero ya estaba seguro que estarían unidos por siempre.

 **Al fin termine jejejeje, este es mi primer fanfic de esta pareja que simplemente me encanto tanto que me fue inevitable escribir de ellos, espero que les haya gustado este enorme capitulo. Tengo la costumbre de hacer mega largos los capítulos como se habran dado cuenta, es que nunca se donde parar pero en fin, tengo pensado hacer más pero por el momento lo dejare hasta aquí porque debo seguir trabajando en mi otro proyecto de fanfiction que ya deje muy abandonado**

 **Espero leer comentarios suyos sobre este fic! Nos vemos pronto! Mejor dicho nos leemos!**


End file.
